I thought you'd never ask
by Cam Laine
Summary: *This description required an update* Jane and Maura have found their way to each other but they have to navigate the trials and tribulations of life. This is a story about how they do that.
1. Chapter 1

"Maura…Maura come on I said five minutes" an impatient Jane Rizzoli said from the other side of the bedroom door. The door finally opens and reveals Maura Isles in a form fitting, knee-length, fuchsia dress. _I'm not into fashion or 'art' as she likes to call it…but damn that dress sure looks good on her._ "Ready detective?" Maura asks brightly snapping Jane out of her thoughts. "Yep, let's do it".

They had been up and running at the crack of dawn when Jane got the call that a body had been found in the woods. She leads the way down the stairs and out of the front door of Maura's house. "We'll take my car" Maura gestures towards her Hybrid Toyota. "I am not riding in 'ol sparky" Jane grouches, crossing her arms like a defiant teenager. "The Prius is not electrified it merely has panels which are solar photovoltaic modules connected on a supporting structure, in this instance, the roof" Maura explains with a smile. "Yeah well, I'm still not riding in your solar volcanic whatever".

"You know solar energy does have many benefits" Maura offers as she slides into the passenger seat of Jane's car. Jane listens to Maura with half an ear while already wondering about the body that's been found. _Dumping a body in the woods, on a hiking trail, is pretty obvious. Like they wanted it to be found._ "…and it's very cost effective as well" Maura's voice filters back into her consciousness. "I'm sure it is Maur, you can teach me all about it later".

Jane stops her car next to a BPD unit and gets out, shielding her eyes from the morning sun with a pair of dark glasses. She looks around and spots Vince Korsak a few yards away. Maura is already making her way to the scene, medical bag in hand.

"Hey Korsak, what do we got?" Jane asks the Sergeant. "White female, mid-twenties, no ID". He walks then over to the body. "You and Dr. Isles were running again?" Korsak questions with a smirk. "Yeah, she had me promise to go with her after I made her watch some b-ball," Jane says rolling her dark brown eyes. "Seems like a fair trade-off to me" Korsak leads the way along the trail. "She's over here. Hiker found her and called it in." Jane walks around Dr. Isles to get a closer look at the victim. "She's not exactly dressed for a hike," Jane notes as she takes in the dark blue jeans and worn brown leather jacket. "Looks like she was strangled to death," Jane says leaning over the body slightly and noting the angry red marks around the victim's neck. "I'm not prepared to confirm that as the cause of death. I'll have to perform an autopsy first," Maura says as she rises from her position next to the body. She pulls off her gloves giving Jane a mildly disapproving look. "Lividity indicates that she has been dead at least four hours however." Jane shifts from one foot to the other not liking their odds. "Alright we gotta hope that her prints are in the system or something. Otherwise we have no idea who she is."

The rest of the crime scene was left to be processed by Maura's team as Korsak and Jane agree to meet up at the station. Jane spots Maura giving instructions to one of her techs and notes how the sun glints off her honey blonde locks. _What am I doing? Geez, ogling Maura like a love struck teenager._ Jane sighs inwardly as she makes her way over to the medical examiner. "You ready to go?" Jane asks. "Yes, perhaps we can stop at the café for some coffee?"

The car ride to the station is quiet. _I wonder what's on Jane's mind, she seems preoccupied…then again we did just find a Jane Doe in the woods. Still, she's never this quiet._ Maura's thoughts amble on for a few minutes longer until they pull up outside the station. She feels the same shiver creep down her spine every time she sees _that_ sidewalk. The one where Jane shot herself to save those she loves. The one where she nearly died. _The one where I nearly lost her…_ Maura shudders slightly at the lingering memories of that day. _She's fine, she's right here and she is her beautiful, charming self._ It was during the hours spent at Jane's bedside that Maura finally acknowledged her feelings for her best friend. She had always loved Jane but watching her fight for her life had made Maura realize that the feelings went beyond that of just friendship. She hadn't told Jane about her epiphany yet. It wasn't because she didn't want but rather because she didn't want to risk losing their friendship. Deep down Maura knew that she had to eventually share her feelings with Jane. _But not now…not yet._

"Let me know when you have anything, yeah?" Jane asks as she steps onto the elevator. "Of course, I'll start the autopsy as soon as the body gets here," Maura confirms as she shifts her medical bag from one hand to the other. Jane and Maura's relationship has always been rooted in the trust and the knowledge that they had each other's backs. Of course, they have been times where it had been tested but in the end they always come back together. This is why Maura had doubt about sharing her more than platonic feelings with Jane. What if it crushed their friendship and severed the bond? She couldn't live with that.

"So we got nothing on the vic? At all?" Jane chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked through the sparse evidence they were able to collect from the scene. No ID, no purse, and no cell phone. Sure feels like a robbery. But why would that girl be out there at that time of night? "We'll have to hope Dr. Isles finds something on the body that can help us," Korsak sighs.

Jane had been back at work for nearly a month now. Several months after the attack on headquarters and several months of recovery. Although the physical recovery had been painful and relatively slow, it was the psychological recovery that was taking the most time. Most of Jane's nights were spent sleeplessly replaying the events and trying to figure out what she could have done differently. She knows the one thing she should've done since then though. _Tell Maura how you really feel you coward._ She'd realized that she wanted Maura to be more than just her friend. _I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her out on a real date._ Jane takes determined strides towards the elevator dead-set on following through on her conviction before it decides to abandon her again. She sprints down the hallway to the morgue. "Maura, I gotta…ask you…something," she pants, more out of breath due to the moment than her short jog. Maura looks up at her from the notes she's making. "What is it Jane?" Jane takes a few deep breaths partly to regain her breathing pattern but mostly to build up the final bit of courage. "Would-you-maybe-want-to-go-out-with-me?" If Maura wasn't longing to hear those words for so long she may have missed them at the speed that they spilled out of the detective's mouth.

Maura was going to be cautious though. She didn't want to misread what was being asked. It could simply be a casual invite for a drink or two as they have done many times. "Sure Jane, that would be nice" she responds with a smile. She watches Jane closely to gauge her reaction. She seems slightly befuddled. "Uhm…okay…I'll pick you up at 8?" She enquires slowly. "Perfect. We haven't been to the Dirty Robber in a while."

 _Dammit! Maura thinks it's just a drink at the Robber. Crap, crap, crap!...Don't chicken out now Rizzoli, push through._ "Maur, I was actually thinking we could go somewhere else. You know…on a…date," She whispers the last part. It brings a dazzling smile to Maura's face and it's all Jane needs to see to know that she'd done the right thing. "A date? With me?" Maura asks coyly. Jane gently nods her head to the side with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "Yeah, I think it'd be nice and I really wanna take you out on a proper date." Maura pushes back her chair and stands to move around her desk. "Jane…" She tentatively places one hand on the detective's shoulder the other wrapping gently around her neck to draw Jane's mouth down to her own. She brushes their lips together lightly and moans softly at the softness of Jane's lips on hers. Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist her heart soaring at the feel of the woman in her arms. Maura pulls back slowly from the kiss staring at Jane's lips for a second before meeting her dark eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you everyone for taking the time to respond to the first chapter (which has now become the prequel to the story) it is greatly appreciated. I look forward to hearing more from you & welcome your suggestions. **

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane Rizzoli glanced at her wristwatch noting that it was twenty-five minutes past eight. _It isn't like Maura to be this late. Should I call her? Or maybe just wait a few more minutes. Yes, five more minutes and then I'll call her._

Jane twirled the stem of the red wine glass between her fingers as she waited for Maura to arrive. They were celebrating their first anniversary at the same restaurant where they had their first date. Jane had planned the evening to a tee but Maura had gotten caught up in the lab. It wasn't uncommon for either of the women to alter their plans slightly given their respective jobs. "Ma'am may I offer you a refill?" The waitron inquired from Jane. "Su…" The ringing of her phone cut off Jane. She offered an apologetic smile to the waitron before turning to answer it. "Rizzoli. What? Korsak, what happened?" An icy fist of fear closed around Jane's heart as Vince Korsak told her that there had been an accident and Maura was involved. "I'm coming," Jane barked into the phone before slamming down some money on the table and running from the restaurant as the patrons looked on curiously.

 _Please let her be okay, please._ Jane raced out of the parking lot as the siren of her car pierced the relatively silent surroundings. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed at the thought that Maura had been hurt. _Deep breathe Rizzoli. You're not going to be any use if you lose it…God…Maura._ Despite forcing herself to slightly calm down she still made it the hospital in record time. _Speed limits be damned._

Jane burst through the hospital doors and ran up to the reception desk. "Maura Isles? Do you know where she is?" Jane queried. The nurse hit a few keys on the keyboard before looking up at an agitated Jane "Isles…Maura…She is still being examined. Why don't I show you to the waiting room and I'll update you as soon as possible." The nurse said as she attempted to steer Jane towards said waiting room. "No, I need to know where she is right now. I need to know if she's okay," Jane retorted. "I'm sorry ma'am but procedure dictates that you…" The nurse started. "Screw procedure! I wanna know where she is right now!" Jane shouted, slamming her fist on the counter.

"Jane. Jane come with me," said Vince Korsak who had come around the corner and witnessed the last bit of the exchange between Jane and the nurse. "Korsak, where is she? Is she okay?" Jane deflated slightly at the sight of her friend and colleague. "Come this way," he said taking Jane's elbow and nodding to the nurse. "What happened?" Jane asked as they walked down a corridor. As they reached the double door Korsak pushed them through it before turning around to face Jane. "She'd left work about ten minutes before a call came in about an accident," Korsak began to relay. "Report was some yuppie ran a red light and T-boned another car," he paused and placed his hands on Jane's shoulders as if trying to hold her together. "It looks like Maura sustained some serious injuries. Jane I'm so sorry."

Jane was quiet for what seemed like a long time prompting Korsak to wonder if she'd heard all he said. "Jane?" he prompted, shaking her slightly. "She's alive?" Jane whispered. "Yes, the doctors are working on her right now. You know how strong Maura is. She'll fight and so will we," He tried to shore Jane, and himself, up. "Where is she? I need to see her." "I'm sorry kid you can't see her right now. But we're not leaving you here alone. Kiki, Nina and Frankie, they're all in the waiting room." Angela had left for a two week cruise just yesterday and Jane resolved not to call her without some good news to share. As for Hope, Maura's biological mother, she didn't even enter Jane's thought process given the way she treated Maura.

Jane numbly let herself by led to the waiting room by Korsak and absentmindedly accepted hugs from all their friends before sinking down in one of the chairs. The conversation around her faded to low buzz as her mind drifted to Maura and the significance of the day. One year ago Jane had been anxiously awaiting her bride. Korsak had walked her down the aisle with Frankie as her best man. _Jane nervously fidgeted with her cuffs as she waited for Maura to appear. She looked down the aisle as the music finally signaled Maura's arrival. But Jane Rizzoli was not ready for what she saw. Everything else faded away as she focused on Maura who looked breathtaking in her strapless white gown, which hugged every inch of her body perfectly. Yeah, yep that's it…perfection. She is perfection. Jane attempted a deep breath but Maura had literally taken her breath away. As her brain finally clicked enough to allow her to breath again she remained awestruck by the love of her life gliding down the aisle._

Their one-year of marriage had been wonderful. Their love had grown deeper and stronger than either of them thought possible. It wasn't all perfect all the time though. They had their disagreements about this and that, sometimes even fights. But just like they did as friends, they got over it and came back together. _Only now the coming back together involved hot make-up sex._ Jane wrung her hands as she sat in the waiting room chair. _Stop doing that, everything will be ok._ That's what Maura always tells Jane when she sees the telltale hand wringing. _I hope to God you're right Maur, I hope everything will be ok._

"I need some coffee. Janie can I get you anything?" Frankie Rizzoli asked. "Jane?" Frankie tried again. "Yeah?…uh…no thanks I'm fine," Jane eventually responded. He patted her shoulder comfortingly as he and Nina left the waiting room. "Korsak, what else do you know about the accident?" Jane asked the Sergeant. "Jane, I don't think…" Korsak started. "Don't think then, just tell me what you know."

The accident happened not far away from the station. As Maura Isles approached the intersection the traffic light was green and she smiled at the thought that her wife was waiting for her at the restaurant… _Her wife._ Maura's smile broadened at the thought. She saw a flash of lights on her left hand side and a sudden piercing pain before everything went black.

"What about the other driver?" Jane wanted to know who this son-of-a-bitch was. "He's being seen to in another part of the hospital," Korsak answered. "And?" Jane stared down Korsak. "I know you're not telling me everything Vince. What else?" "EMT's reported that the other driver may have been intoxicated but they don't know for sure," He admitted. "God dammit. Where is he?" Jane demanded. "Jane let's focus on Maura. She's most important right now," Korsak implored.

Several hours and a god-awful amount of bad coffee later a doctor finally approached the group. "Family of Doctor Maura Isles?" The doctor asked. "Yes, that's us," Jane jumped from her chair. "Are you the immediate family of Dr. Isles?" He queried. "Yes, I'm her wife, Jane," Jane announced placing emphasis on the word wife. "Alright, Jane, I can tell you that your wife sustained several injuries in her accident," The doctor began explaining. "We were able to repair the tear in her lung which was caused by a broken rib and we have reset her wrist in a cast." He continued. Jane listened attentively throughout. "There was a significant head contusion which has caused some brain swelling." Jane sucked in a breath at this news. "We've placed her in an induced coma to give her brain the opportunity to rest which will hope will resolve the swelling. We will continue to monitor the ICP closely however." Jane was struggling to take it all in. _Brain swelling…induced coma._ Jane was trying to somehow process the news the doctor was giving her when he placed a hand on her upper arm to get her attention. "Jane, why don't we step over here. There is something else." He guided her away from the rest of the group. "Jane, I am sorry to tell you that the fetus did not survive as a result of the trauma that Maura suffered," He gently informed her. _The fetus?...what?_ Jane looked at the doctor confused written over her face. "What do you mean doc?" Realization flooded the doctor's features. "I'm sorry Jane but Maura was six weeks pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you so much for your reviews; they are greatly appreciated and does wonders to keep the creative juices flowing.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any characters. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A baby…Maura is…was…pregnant._ The thought turned over in Jane's head as an ache settled into her heart. Jane collected herself as best she could. "When can I see her?" she asked the doctor. "I'll have a nurse come get you as soon as she's settled into her room," the doctor offered.

They'd talked about starting a family and gone through two rounds of IVF but Jane hadn't known that the second try had been successful. Jane ran her hands through her hair for the umpteenth time that day as she remembered the conversation with Maura.

 _"I didn't have the greatest childhood. I was often lonely and I had to be self-sufficient at a young age," Maura expressed to Jane as she lay with her back against Jane's chest in the tub. "I don't want that for our children."_

 _"Our children? Is there something you want to tell me Dr. Isles?" Jane jested as she ran her fingertips up and down Maura's exposed arms. "I want to be a mother and I know you would be a wonderful mother. Also statistics shows that pregnancy becomes riskier the older you are."_

 _"Well, first of all you're not exactly old and secondly I also think you'd be a great mom. I think it would be amazing to have a baby with you Maur." Jane said as she kissed Maura's shoulder softly._

 _"Really?" Maura asked excitedly as she turned around in the tub splashing water over the sides. "Yes, absolutely. I can't imagine anything more perfect that starting a family with you." Jane smiled. Maura closed the distance between them and kissed Jane with as much love and affection as she could muster. "Oh you wanna start practicing right now? Fine by me," Jane murmured huskily._

 _They celebrated their life changing decision well into the early hours of the morning. As Maura lay cocooned in Jane's arms she traced her index finger lightly over the other woman's eyebrow, along her cheekbone, and gently down her jaw. Jane's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning Maur," her voice still gravelly from sleep. "Good morning my love" responds Maura with a soft peck on the lips. "Are you awake yet?" she enquires. Jane runs her hand up Maura's thigh. "You bet," she says through a seductive smile. "We have much research to conduct and I am afraid that the continuation of our celebration will have to be postponed until later."_

 _Maura's excitement had gotten the better of her and she had snuck out of bed earlier while Jane was still asleep to get a head start on the baby making process, organizationally speaking of course. She'd researched and found two reputable IVF specialists in Boston who both Jane and she would sufficiently vet. "You already got a head start, didn't ya?" Jane fixed Maura with a knowing look. "Thorough research is a very important part of allowing us to make the most informed decision we can." Jane smiled at Maura's excitement as her own started to build at the idea of creating a family. "How about I get us some coffee and bagels….a croissant for you of course...and we get down to it," Jane said as she pulled on her sweatpants and a tank top. "Oh, no coffee for me thank-you." Jane smiled at her. "Maur, you're not pregnant yet." "No not yet, but it's never too early to begin preparation." Jane walked around the bed and pulled Maura up into her arms. "Our kid is going to be so lucky to have you as its mom. But there's still going to be coffee for this mom!" Jane insisted causing Maura to chuckle. "Of course Detective. Whatever would you do without your daily infusion of caffeine?"_

 _They'd spent a lot of time thoroughly researching the procedures and choosing their doctor. "Do you think we should tell anyone we're trying to start a family?" Maura asked as they relaxed on the couch. "I don't know. I mean if we tell Ma the whole precinct will know before sundown. And I kinda feel like I wanna keep this for just us…at least for a little while. What do you think?" Maura considered Jane's reasoning and found that she too wanted to keep the news to themselves. "We'll share it when there is actually something to share. Right now we're just starting the process and it'll take a while before there's actual results."_

"Miss Rizzoli?" The nurse's arrival snapped Jane out of her memories. "I can take you to your wife now." Jane stood up from the waiting room chair and followed the nurse down the hallway. They stopped outside a door and the nurse turned to her. "Your wife is currently in a critical but stable condition but I want you to be prepared. There will be some machines in her room, which are helping to monitor her vitals." Jane nodded mechanically, wringing her hands. "She also has some cuts and bruises which are visible but nothing to be concerned about." The nurse offered a gentle smile before turning to open the door to Maura's room. "I'll leave you alone." Jane uncertainly took a few steps into the room, her head bowed. Irrationally, she thought, if she didn't look and see Maura maybe this was all just a very bad dream. But her brain knew better and eventually she lifted her eyes to the bed.

Jane was thankful for the support of the door behind her back as her knees almost gave out. Maura lay motionless in the bed hooked up to several machines and with a cast covering her left wrist. Jane took in the stark white bandage on her head as she tentatively made her way forward into the room. It wasn't like in the movies. The room smelled like antiseptic, it was dimly lit, and most of all Maura didn't look like she was simply asleep. The small cuts and bruises on her face stood out in stark contrast to her harshly pale complexion. The rational part of Jane's brain recognized that it was Maura but her heart couldn't reconcile that the unmoving woman in the bed was her vibrant wife.

Jane moved to the side of the bed and gently took Maura's limp hand into her own. "Hey you." She rubbed her thumb over Maura's palm as the tears started to fall. Jane stubbornly wiped them away as she fixed her gaze on Maura. "You have to get better Maur. I can't do any of this without you." She squeezed Maura's hand with the hope that she'd feel something in return. When nothing availed she dragged the chair closer to the bed and sat down still holding Maura's hand safely in her own. "I'm going to stay right here, okay. I'm not going anywhere until you get better and you know how stubborn I can be."

 _"Jane, I know you want to protect me but you really don't have to attend this dinner," Maura said as she took a sip of her latte. "I know I don't have to but I want to make a good impression on your parents."_

 _"But you've already met them and they are fond of you," Maura reasoned. "Well, I wasn't dating their daughter then," Jane countered. "I'm going to dinner with you and your parents and I'm going to show them that my intentions are pure and that I can take care of your heart." Utterly charmed Maura couldn't do anything else than to give in to Jane's determination._

Jane softly brushed her lips over the skin of Maura's hand. "Korsak and everyone else are out in the waiting room. I should probably send them home." Jane tried to clear her throat but the lump formed there refused to subside as the steady hum and consistent beating of the machines provided the only other sound in the room. "It's so strange not hearing your voice, or looking into your eyes," she marveled. Today may have been their one-year anniversary but Jane remembers _that_ first date and the 'courting process', as Maura called it, like it was yesterday.

 _"Jane you don't have to see me to my door," Maura smiled as she fished her keys out of her purse. After they'd resolved the misunderstanding of 'just a drink' at the Dirty Robber they'd had a wonderful first date at a romantic restaurant._

 _Conversation flowed easily and there was no awkwardness of a first date given that the two women had known each other for some time. "What kinda date would I be if I just dropped you off at the curb? I want this to be the most perfect first date you've ever had," Jane maintained. "And our next date is going to be even better." Maura turned around to face Jane. "There's going to be a next date?" she teased. Jane shifted hesitantly form one foot to the other. "Well yeah, of course…I mean…would like to have more dates?" Jane recovered. "Definitely." Jane smiled down at Maura and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Then they'll be the best dates you've ever experienced," Jane said determinedly._

"How am I even going to tell you about the baby Maur?" Jane implored as the tears once again flowed down her cheeks. "Did you even know?"

There was a thin knock at the door, which gave Jane just enough time to wipe the tears from her face before the door opened a crack. "Is it alright if we come in for a minute?" Frankie questioned with Nina slightly behind him. "Of course." They stepped fully into the room and regarded Maura solemnly.

"Janie, maybe you should think of getting some rest and something to eat," Frankie probed gently. "No, I'm not leaving Maura's side," she insisted, leaving no room for discussion. But Frankie too was a Rizzoli so he pushed ahead. "You need to take care of yourself so can take care of Maura when she wakes up." Jane wasn't budging though. "I am not going anywhere Frankie, so just drop it."

At that moment a monitor started beeping loudly and two nurses burst into the room. "Page the doctor STAT!" The nurse ordered. Jane looked frantically between the monitor and Maura. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry you're going to have to wait outside." Maura's doctor arrived and after a quick assessment of the patient made a swift determination. "Call the OR and tell them we're coming right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank your your follows, favourites, and reviews! They definitely inspire me to write more so keep 'em coming!**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again Jane found herself back in the waiting room. The worry and fear was gnawing away at her viciously and relentlessly. Maura had been rushed into the operating room more than two hours ago and she hadn't received any updates either. Jane knew enough to understand that an alarm on one of the monitors going off didn't mean anything good.

The door to the waiting swung open but Jane didn't bother to look up. "Jane" She knew that voice though and looking up confirmed that it was Maura's mother, Constance. "I'm sorry, we got here as soon as we could," she said as she embraced Jane. "How is she?" asked Maura's father, Arthur. Jane's mouth was set in a tight line and Constance noted the distress in her eyes. "They took her back into surgery a few hours ago. One of the monitors went off. I haven' gotten an update yet." Constance squeezed Jane's hand firmly. "Why don't we have a seat and wait together."

 _"You know if it wasn't for you and Angela I don't think I would've reconnected with my parents the way that I have," said Maura. She knew on some level that her parents loved her and were proud of her achievements but it was never overtly shared or shown. All she ever wanted to do was impress them and she never felt like she had until Jane came into her life._

 _"Well, after your mom and I had our little chat I think she finally admitted that she needed to be more present in your life," Jane answered. "And it's a good thing. Your parents are great people."_

 _"Yes, they are and they love you."_

"Can you tell us how the accident occurred?" Arthur asked as he took a seat opposite his daughter-in-law. Jane took a deep breath not wanting to rehash the details but knowing that Maura's parents would need to know what happened. "Another driver ran a red light and crashed into the driver's side of Maura's car." Jane hangs her head slightly. "She was on her way to meet me," she finished in a remorseful whisper.

"Jane, I know you well enough to know that tone of voice," said Constance. "There is no way you're responsible for any of this." Jane shook her head slightly knowing somewhere, in the logical part of her brain that it was true. But nothing about any of this was logical or rational. Several scenarios had been forcing their way through Jane's mind since the first minute she sat down in the waiting room. _I shouldn't have insisted on going out…I should've picked her up…I should've waited for her at work…I should've, should've, should've._ "She has to be okay."

It was a few more hours before Jane and Maura's parents would get news on her condition. A tired looking doctor treaded into the waiting room his tired out searching out Jane's. "Is Maura okay?" Jane asked as she jumped from her seat and met the doctor halfway. "Her ICP…the intracranial pressure in her head spiked which meant that we needed to relieve the pressure immediately," he began. Maura's parents stood either side of Jane soaking up the information. "There are Maura's parents, they just arrived." The doctor nodded towards the cordially before continuing to explain. "She is still sedated but we will be slowly lightening her sedation to gauge her response and level of alertness." Jane was nodding slowly. "That's good right? I mean that you're going to wake her up?" she asked hopefully. "At this stage Jane we need to ascertain whether Maura has sustained any brain damage from her head injury," he explained gently. "There is a possibility that she could have some deficits." The doctor sighed hating the next part that he always had to share with the family members of patients who have suffered serious head trauma. "There is also a chance that Maura may not wake up." Jane immediately shook her head. "No, Maura will wake up you'll see." Her belief in her wife blazed through her voice and entrenched hope in her heart. "Let's take it one step at a time and assess as we go along. If you need anything I am only a page away."

Jane spent the next twenty-four hours at Maura's bedside. Her family and friends had taken turns bringing her clean clothes and offered comfort and support as best they could. She'd gotten word that the driver who caused the accident had suffered only minor injuries. _Figures…some asshole runs a red light, which he's probably been doing for years, and someone else pays the price. He'd better be hoping and praying to whatever God her praises that Maura comes out of this…if not…_

"Okay Jane time for lunch. We have to check Maura's vitals and I don't want to see you for at least twenty minutes," Nurse Jenkins ordered. The nurses had taken to Jane over the past few days and were determined to get the detective out of the room for at least small intervals. Jane lifted Maura's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "They're throwing me out again Maur but I won't be gone for too long."

Jane made the walk to the hospital cafeteria knowing that she'd have to eat at least something. The nurses had eyes everywhere and when she'd tried to skip the cafeteria they'd been told and she had been scolded. As she turned the corner she crashed into someone else. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't look…" Jane stopped mid sentence as she realized who she had run in to. "Hope," she uttered curtly. "Jane, I was just coming to see Maura. How is she?" _It's taken you days to come and see your own daughter?_ Jane seethed internally. But she knew that she needed to save her fight and energy for Maura and not expend it on a fight with her biological mother. "She had brain surgery." She bit out. "They've lowered her sedation but she hasn't woken up yet."

"I see. I know it's probably a lot to ask but could I see her?" she asked hopefully. The protective part of Jane wanted to deny her but she wasn't that cruel and Maura could use all the positive energy she could get. "You can see her. But I don't want you to go in there and cry. People hear stuff when they're…under. So I want Maura to hear only positive things," Jane's tone left no room for compromise. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jane led the way back to Maura's room with Hope trailing behind her. She stopped in front of the nurse's station. "How is she doing?"

"Her vitals are stable, unchanged from the last check," Nurse Jenkins relayed eyeing the new person carefully. "This is Maura's biological mother, she's come to _see_ how she's doing," Jane explained.

She led Hope into the room and took up her place beside Maura's bed. "Oh my…" Hope expressed. "No crying," Jane reminded her. "No crying," she confirmed. "May I have a look at her chart?" Jane figured it wouldn't hurt anything so she nodded her approval. "Maura's strong, she'll pull out of this in no time," Jane said out loud.

Hope looked up from studying Maura's chart towards her daughter her mouth set in a tight line. _I have wasted so much time. Time I could've known and spent time with Maura. But I let my fear get the better of me. And now…based on what's written in her chart…it may be too late._ Hope was sick at how she had allowed her relationship with Maura to fail and prayed that she would have a chance to make up for it.

Day turned into night and as the sun rose on the next day Jane was ever present at Maura's side. But she would've been lying if she'd said that she wasn't starting to doubt if Maura would wake up. Generally, she still believed that Maura would wake up but her resolute faith was starting to waver ever so slightly. _I don't want to do this life…thing…without you Maur, I can't. You are the thing I live for in so many ways. If that's gone, then what am I?_

Just then Jane felt Maura's fingers twitch. She wanted to be sure though. Given that she hadn't had much sleep in the last several days her brain might be playing a cruel trick on her. But she felt it again, the slightest movement. Her eyes swung to Maura's face where she could definitely see her trying to open her eyes. "Maur? Come on baby open your eyes for me," Jane encouraged as she repeatedly pressed the call button for the nurses. "Jane? Is everything alright?" Nurse Jenkins asked. "I think she's trying to wake up." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Many thanks for your follows, favourites, and reviews! They are awesome and appreciated. I look forward to hearing more from you.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a buzzing…no, more like a low incessant hum. _Is that voices? Where Am I?_

Jane stood by, watching anxiously as they checked Maura over. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand," the doctor instructed. _I can hear you, whoever you are. Can you answer my questions? Oh right, squeeze your hand._

Jane's heart was in her throat as she watched the controlled commotion around Maura with wide eyes. She saw the doctor move his finger from left to right in front of Maura's face and heard him ask her to follow it with her eyes. "Alright, good. Can you tell me your name? Take your time." Maura blinked slowly and looked at the doctor, a dazed expression clouding her face. _My name? It seems like something I shouldn't have to think about._ "Mau…Maura," she finally rasped. "Your voice will be a bit scratchy for a while. That's because you haven't used it lately," the doctor smiled.

Jane had been waiting for this moment for days, sitting by Maura's side and vowing not to leave her. She remembered the doctor telling her that if Maura woke up she might have some deficits. _She can talk and she knows who she is, that's good._ After completing his examination the doctor turned around looking for Jane. "I think there's someone here you've been waiting to see." Jane snapped her eyes to the bed where she could finally see Maura. "She's got some recovery ahead of her. But she has responded well to all commands and seems to be alert."

Jane moved towards the bed smiling through her relieved tears. "Hi" was all she could think of to say. "Hi," said Maura softly. "Do you…do you know who I am?" Jane asked cautiously. "You're…Jane." It took Maura a beat to get to her name in her muddled brain. "Detective Rizzoli," she added. Jane could see that just the short period of being awake had sapped Maura's energy. Her eyes were beginning to droop as she tried valiantly to focus on Jane. "It's alright, close your eyes and get some rest. I'm not going anywhere," Jane reassured her.

 _Well she knows my name and what I do for a living. She knows the rest too._ Jane was trying to convince herself that now that the world had finally righted itself on its axis and Maura was awake that everything else would be fine too. But she knew there was a road ahead of them. She still had to tell Maura about the baby. _I have no idea how I'm supposed to that._ Jane watched Maura as she slept and took a deep breath. _I know you're going to be heartbroken over the baby Maur…but at least we'll be able to get through it together. If I'd lost both of you…_

Jane grudgingly left Maura's side at the behest of the nurses but made the most of her time away from her wife by making several calls. Everyone was naturally overjoyed that Maura had woken up. Frankie and Nina had stopped by with 'proper' food for Jane and a lot of joyous hugs. Maura's parents too had arrived back at the hospital with the good news wanting to see Maura. They were only able to visit briefly given Maura's still weak condition but it had been enough for Constance and Arthur to just see their daughter awake, no matter how fleeting.

Maura woke up the next morning to Jane sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She felt exhausted despite having just woken. _My hand feels warm._ She tried to lift her head to investigate but gave up that quest when it demanded too much energy. She wiggled her fingers instead, which prompted Jane to lift from the awkward angle it had fallen into during sleep. "Good morning beautiful," she smiled fuzzily. "How're you feeling? Can I get you anything?" asked Jane as she cleared her throat. "Water…please," said Maura.

Jane filled the plastic cup with water and added a straw to it before she maneuvered Maura into a more comfortable position on then bed with the help of the remote control. Maura tried to take the cup but quickly realized that it would be simpler, and more efficient, for Jane to hold it while she drank. "Thank you," said Maura once she'd had enough. Jane smiled down at her; she couldn't stop smiling since Maura had woken up. She gently brushed her thumb over your Maura's cheek. "You're welcome."

"Jane…" Maura began. "What happened?" She didn't remember anything about how she ended up in the hospital. "You were in a car accident and you were hurt pretty bad," explained Jane. "Anyone else?" asked Maura as she burrowed deeper into her pillows. "No, no one else was hurt…just you." The short conversation was enough to tire Maura who was already drifting off as Jane answered her question.

Jane knew that Maura had been through a lot but she wanted to be sure that things were okay so she made her way to the nurse's station. "Nurse Jenkins, is it normal for Maura to be so tired?" The nurse put a comforting arm around Jane whom she'd come to be very fond of. "It is dear. Maura was in a medically induced coma that means that the anesthetic will take some time to clear out. And her body went through a significant trauma. But we'll take it one step at a time," she explained kindly.

Several tests had been run on Maura in the days immediately after her waking up and the doctor was mildly pleased with her condition. Jane had come to learn that unless something was one hundred percent the way doctor wanted it to be he wouldn't be completely pleased. She was happy for this type of approach though because it meant that every detail of Maura's care would be carefully considered. It did mean that Maura remained in the hospital during this process. However, with each passing day she became more alert of her surroundings and the people around her. She smiled as Jane walked into the room.

Jane hadn't yet told Maura about baby. It's not that she was purposely putting off. But as Maura hadn't asked about the baby it was an indication that she didn't know that she had been pregnant. Seeing that the news was bound to upset Maura the doctor agreed that it would be best to wait until she was a bit stronger.

"Hey baby, you're looking beautiful today," Jane greeted Maura. "Nurse Jenkins she applied some of her…her…cosmetics," Maura frowned. They'd noted a sporadic hesitancy when Maura spoke as she paused momentarily to find the right words. The doctor explained that it was one of the cognitive deficits that were common with Maura's type of injury. They would monitor it closely as it could resolve itself or, if needed, create a treatment plan that would specifically address the issue.

"You look serious," Maura said noting Jane's expression. Jane closed the door behind her before she moved to sit on the edge of Maura's bed. "We have to talk about something." Maura slid her hand into Jane's. "Is it about the accident?" Jane looked up and locked her dark brown eyes onto Maura's. "Yes it is Maur."

"You did say no one…else…was hurt," Jane smiled tightly as Maura's fingers ran over the scar on her palm. It was a practice Maura had started soon after they started dating when she knew Jane was anxious.

"There is something I didn't tell you," Jane squeezed Maura's hand tightly. She took a deep breath and finally uttered to words out loud. "Maur, you were pregnant…six weeks…but…" She deeply, passionately, with everything inside of her hated as she saw the realization dawn in Maura's eyes. "I was pregnant?" she whispered. "The baby…didn't make it?" she asked brokenly. Maura shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'm so sorry Maur, the baby didn't make it." Jane's heart shattered into a million pieces and she knew she would never forget the Maura's shriek of anguish for as long as she lived. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura as they both grieved for the loss of a baby they never got to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thank you so much for your favourites, follows and reviews! Please keep them coming.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had tried her best to console Maura after breaking the news to her about the baby. But seeing her so broken and desolate had left Jane with an excruciating feeling of ineptness. When Maura's crying finally exhausted her body and she succumb to sleep Jane would walk the halls of the hospital trying to, in vain, make sense of all that happened.

 _How can I make sense of any of this? I am happy that Maura's recovering…physically. But who knows what losing the baby will do to her, to us, emotionally._ Jane sighed as finally sat down on a bench outside the hospital. Whenever she'd tried to broach the subject about the baby Maura had tearfully shaken her head. Jane yielded to her request not to say the words out loud. _But we're feeling it, we're feeling it so damn much._

It's as if someone had hit the pause button on their lives, like they were stuck while the rest of the world carried on and the grief was shrouding them in a cocoon of timelessness. To Jane it felt like climbing ten flights of stairs only to learn that there are ten more once you get to the top. It was endless and emotionally exhausting. But she knew she had to be strong for whatever Maura may need from her. _She needs me now more than ever._

Jane's family had been there for her and Maura every step of the way. But there wasn't much they could do, not really. Angela had returned home the first chance she got and made sure all things, at least on the home front, ran smoothly.

Maura endured the visitor's to her room as best she could. Hope had come by that morning to check on her and Maura had politely acquiesced her presence. But internally it was difficult for Maura to be around Hope. _She gave me away and didn't want to know me. How do you do that to your own child? I'd give anything to hold my baby in my arms, to keep them safe._ "Maura?" Hope tried to get her attention. "Yes?" Maura reacted. "I was asking if you're headaches had began to subside." Maura looked at Hope blankly. "Actually, I am feeling rather tired. Perhaps it be best to end this visit now." Hope looked mildly stunned at her reproach but nevertheless gathered herself and rose from the chair. "I hope you're feeling better soon."

Maura was relieved once Hope left. Her incessant need to make small talk was uncomfortable. And that's all it was…small talk. Hope and Maura weren't close enough to have a deep and meaningful conversation. _Then again, which words are appropriate to share in this instance?_ She hadn't even wanted to speak to Jane about the baby. She knew it was completely illogical to not want to say it out loud but she couldn't help it. Besides, Jane had only tried to raise it once or twice. _She doesn't want to talk about it. Come to think of it Jane hasn't cried that much either._

Maura was finally released from the hospital with strict orders to take it very easy at home. She was nowhere near ready to return to work and the thought hadn't crossed her mind either. She did encourage Jane to return to work though. It was almost as if Jane was becoming claustrophobic at home. "I think you should return to work," Maura announced as the pushed the food around her plate. Jane looked up from her own plate that was mostly untouched. "You do?" Maura pushed the plate away and nodded. "Yes, I am recovering as expected so there is no reason for you to stay home and look after me," she said.

Jane swallowed a mouthful of water from her glass and set it back down on the table. "I promised to be here for you...for…for whatever you need," Jane said. "And you have been, but I am physically strong enough to cope on my own now."

Jane murmured something, mostly to herself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you can you say that again?" Jane took a deep breath and repeated herself. "I said what about emotionally." Maura didn't answer straight away. "I am really happy that you're recovering physically, believe me. But what about emotionally Maura."

Maura pushed her chair back and got up slowly. "I don't want to talk about it now." Jane chuckled but there was nothing humorous about it. "That's right Maur, you let me know when you're ready to talk. I'll be here," Jane said dismally.

"What does that mean Jane?" Maura asked. "Nothing, nothing at all," Jane said as she got up from the table. Maura left Jane behind to clear the dinner they barely touched. She went upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind her in what had become a signal to Jane that she'd wanted to be left alone.

Jane put the last of dishes away still thinking about Maura's suggestion of going back to work. She loved her job but everything she knew of her life had been turned upside down. Their baby was gone. She didn't know Maura was pregnant but that didn't change anything. Jane felt robbed by all of it. Robbed of the chance to be excited, robbed of sharing the experience with Maura, and robbed of ever of the people that had been before everything happened. Jane felt the telltale wetness sliding down her face as she slid down onto the kitchen floor. Jane pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as the heaving sobs set in.

Maura readied herself for bed doubting if she'd get any real sleep. Her mind was working overtime after the stilted conversation with Jane. She decided to go downstairs in the hopes that a cup of chamomile tea would calm…something. She was about to flick the light switch when she heard something. At first she couldn't distinguish what it was. Maura soon realized that it was someone crying. _Jane._ She switched the light on and confirmed her suspicion. Jane was on the kitchen floor sobbing. Jane desperately tried to stop crying but didn't succeed. Maura fell to her knees in front of Jane clasping her face between her hands. "Jane, breath" she ordered. "Come on, in and out. Do it with me." Jane focused on Maura's face and tried to follow her breathing pattern. "That's it, just like that. In…and out." Jane had finally settled enough to talk. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to see that," Jane gasped.

"Oh my love. You've been trying to handle this all by yourself haven't you? Trying to be strong for me." Maura caressed her hair as she finally realized that Jane was trying to grieve on her own and not burden her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane holding her head against her chest. "No more of this. No more doing this alone," she ordered. "I'm sorry I was too caught up to see this before. We're in this together and together is how we're going to get through one day at a time."

She and Jane reconnected that night and while it didn't ease the sorrow of their situation it did make it slightly more bearable. Maura had thinking of doing something in remembrance of the baby. Sure, the baby hadn't been named; they didn't even know the gender. But Maura felt, hoped, it would give her some closure.

They planned a small tribute ceremony with just the two of them. Jane had made a small hole in the earth where Maura placed a mother of pearl rose bush. When it blossoms it will do so in beautiful light pink blooms and it will likely last for several seasons. Maura stood next to Jane after planting the rose bush. "We never got to meet you, but we wanted you…so much," she began. "You may not be in my belly anymore but you will always be in my heart." She looked at her wife, noting the tight set of Jane's mouth. She threaded her fingers through Jane's giving her hand a squeeze and allowing her as much time as she needed. "We'll miss that we didn't get to meet you little one," Jane finally said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Your comments are a great inspiration to keep this story going. Who knows where we'll end up!**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As weeks turned into months Jane and Maura slowly but surely went about getting their lives back together. Jane had started back to work with Maura's encouragement, which was now motivated out of love for Jane rather than avoidance. They had continued to watch as the rose bush bloomed and carry the most radiant light pink roses and remembered the baby they'd lost.

The driver of the other car had been, who suffered only a broken leg, had been charged with reckless driving and driving while intoxicated. He had his license suspended for a year, had gotten two years probation and a fine. _A god damn fine while our lives have been altered forever._ Jane mused to herself after she'd received the news. Maura had insisted that they not make contact with the other driver and not dwell on him. "I think that if we allow our attention to settle on him we will do nothing but invite anger into our lives. And it would be the sort of anger that could never be resolved," Maura implored Jane. "I know Maur, but what he did…" she shook her head. "I know. What he did came at a great cost to us, one we will never completely recover from. But this is a part of the tragedy that we are able to control. We are able to focus on moving forward and looking ahead. I think it is the most important and healthy thing we can do for ourselves."

"You're right, of course you're right," Jane smiled at Maura. "Do you have any plans for today?" Jane took a sip of her coffee, the warm liquid burning a satisfying path down her throat. "Actually, I do," Jane raised her eyebrow at Maura. "O-kay, do you wanna tell me about your plans?" Maura smiled consciously at Jane. "No." The plans Maura had she couldn't share with Jane. "Well, I'm not telling you what I'm doing either, so…there!" Maura giggled lightly as she shook her head at Jane. "Darling, you do not have to tell me what you will be doing today. You're either going to be chasing criminals or doing paperwork, or having lunch with Korsak or Frankie," Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well no, not necessarily. I might…go hand gliding!" It caused Maura to giggle louder, which was like music to Jane's ears and a balm to her soul. It took some time for her and Maura to find themselves in their new state of being after the accident. There was no doubt at all that they had changed fundamentally from the people they'd been before. As much as Jane loved Maura she realizes now that there was certain things that she took for granted. While no one ever spends time thinking about bad things happening you always think that when they do you'll automatically band together. But that wasn't the case for them, at least not at first. Maura and Jane were emotionally separated and it wasn't something she ever thought could, or would, happen. But it did and taught Jane that communication isn't just a word spouted by shrinks. It is vitally important and a continuous work in progress.

"You're sure you don't wanna tell me?" Jane asked sweetly. "I'm sure." Jane grouched and mumbled under her breath as she clipped her badge to her belt. Maura sighed at Jane's antics. "If it will make you feel better you will soon learn what my plans are." Jane walked around the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pecking her lips lightly. "I'm looking forward to it." Maura rested her hands on Jane's hips as she gently brushed her lips over her wife's collarbone. "You should be looking forward to it very much." Jane felt a shudder run through her body. Still, Maura effect on her was as visceral as ever. Leaning her head down slightly to capture Maura's lips in a sweet kiss Jane finally, grudgingly, extricated herself from her wife's arms.

"Alright, I guess I'd better get going. I'll call you later," Jane said heading for the door. "I love you, have a good day." Jane turned around resting her hand on the door. "Love you too, Maur."

The day had been mainly uneventful which meant Jane was left to catch up on all the paperwork she'd neglected. "What do you say we grab some lunch?" Korsak piped up. "Yeah, we've been cooped up here too long. But just lemme finish this part and I'll be right there," said Jane, happy to avoid any more paperwork, at least for the time being.

Korsak, who detested paperwork nearly as much as Jane, was already outside the squad room waiting for her. The elevator opened to reveal a man in his mid-thirties that was instantly recognizable to Vince Korsak. "You can't be here," he told the man. "You need to leave right now."

"Korsak, you coulda waited…" Jane stopped mid-sentence as she recognized the man Korsak was trying to usher back into the elevator. It was Joe Thompson, the man who crashed into Maura's car. "What are you doing here," Jane asked through gritted teeth trying to keep her anger in check. "I wanted to apologise…for what happened and ask that you forgive me," he answered tensely. "So I…and you…can get on with our lives."

"Forgive you?!" Jane uttered incredulously. "Do you have any idea what you've cost us? Do you have any idea what you did to our lives?" Jane's voice was beginning to rise. "You got drunk, got in your car and almost killed my wife. You killed our baby! And you want forgiveness from me?" Jane shouted as her anger toppled over the edge. In three quick strides she was in front of him and able to wrap her hands around his throat.

"Jane, come on let go," Korsak was trying to pull Jane off the guy but it was as if her anger had given her increased strength. It took Korsak and another cop to finally pull Jane off him. Thompson slumped the floor gasping for breath and clutching at his throat. "It's best you don't come back here again," Korsak told him, slightly out of breath. As Thompson stumbled into the elevator Korsak went to check on Jane who was now in the break room.

"Why'd you do that Korsak? Why'd you pull me off him?" Jane demanded. "Because the son-of-a-bitch isn't worth killing." Jane took several deep breaths as the paced around the room, wringing her hands. "I can't believe he'd show up here asking me to forgive him so he can feel better. He doesn't deserve to feel better," Jane vented.

"I know kid, but let's try to calm down," Korsak pacified Jane. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go grab some lunch and I'll catch up," she waved Korsak off. She decided to take the stairs down to the lobby so as to avoid running into people and having to make small talk. She pushed through the doors and made her way to the park. She walked straight to her and Maura's favourite bench and sat down. _Today was a good day. Then that asshole decides to show up and blow it all to hell. What the hell did he think would happen? I'd give him a hug and we'd be cool?_ No day went by for Jane, or Maura, when they didn't think about what happened but some days it was easier to get on with life than others. _Until a reminder smacks you right in the face._

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Jane looked up to find Maura standing in front of her. "Korsak?" she asked knowingly. "Yes, Vince called and told me what happened," she said as she took a seat next to Jane. Automatically her hand sought Jane's and she threaded her fingers through her wife's. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane sighed heavily. "He just showed up asking me to forgive him so he can get on with his life." Maura nodded as she listened. "How did you respond?" She asked as she ran her thumb soothingly over the scar on Jane's palm. "Well, I may have strangled him," Jane admitted. "I understand why you did it." Jane looked at Maura surprised. "You do?" Maura looked down at their linked hands and then back up into Jane's eyes. "Yes. You feel like if you hurt him it will make you feel better. But it won't, not really." Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "Nothing to do with that man will ever make us feel better. That's why we should try our best to focus on the things that will allow us to heal." Jane buried her nose in Maura's hair inhaling in her scent. "Like what Maur?" Maura smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Merci, thank you, Grazie for your response! I'm looking forward to hearing from you!**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had carefully planned a special evening for her and Jane. It was in some ways the celebration of their one-year anniversary they never had. She'd thought about booking a table at the same restaurant but decided against it; as it was likely provoke memories of the last time Jane had been there.

 _I can't believe all that's happened. We could have been in such a different place right now, about to become mothers._ She shook off the melancholic thoughts and busied herself with arranging the flowers in the vase. Maura had satisfactorily recovered from the physical injuries she sustained in the accident. Her speech had returned mostly to normal and it was only rarely that she paused to think of a word she wanted to say but couldn't immediately verbalize. But she'd quickly adjusted to the minor frustration.

The other physical affect that lingered was the intermittent headaches that were likely a result of her traumatic brain injury. Other than this she was perfectly healthy. In fact, according to the IVF specialist who she'd visited earlier in the week, she was healthy enough to try for another baby. But Maura was severely conflicted about this. _I do want to have children and especially with Jane. She would make a phenomenal mother._ Maura smiled to herself but it was half-hearted.

The accident had changed Maura. Her overtly positive nature sometimes deserted her and was replaced by a feeling of fear. _What if it doesn't work…or worse…what if we lose another baby? We couldn't survive that again._ She never knew that she was pregnant but Maura couldn't stop herself from feeling her own form of survivor's guilt. Her baby was alive and growing inside of her one minutes and the next was violently ripped from existence in horrible circumstances. All the while she didn't even know that he or she had existed.

A silent tear tracked down Maura's cheek as the grief swallowed her heart. It wasn't all consuming as it had been before but it would forever leave an un-mendable crack in her heart. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, resolved to make the evening as special as possible.

She'd made Jane's favourite, Italian sausage, spinach and ricotta cannelloni. Maura had surprised Jane with her favourite meal on her birthday after she had Angela teach her the recipe. Of course, Jane raved about Maura's cannelloni's and swore that they were the best she'd ever tasted. For tonight she had transformed the living room into a romantic and tranquil space by dotting several candles around the room, which perfectly illuminated the red roses, scattered throughout. Soft music was drifting through the air and all Maura had to do was get dressed and wait for Jane to arrive.

Jane unlocked the front door and walked into their house roughly twenty minutes later. "Maur, I'm ho…" Jane stopped short as she took in the transformed living room. She smelled the roses and smiled as she plucked one from the bouquet. She headed for the stairs sure she would find Maura in their bedroom. But she'd heard Jane pull up outside and was making her way down the stairs. Jane stilled when she saw Maura. _She's wearing_ _ **the**_ _dress._ It was the same knee-length Fuschia dress Maura had worn on the first day Jane had asked her out.

Jane reached for Maura's hand as she got to the final few stairs a dazzling smile dominating her features. "You look…spectacular." Said Jane as she presented Maura with the rose. Maura smiled lovingly at her wife. "Thank you darling. I thought it was about time that we had a special evening just for us."

"How was your day?" Maura asked as she slid the jacket off Jane's shoulders. "It was alright…something smells amazing though," she said as she unclipped her gun and badge from her belt. "It's your favourite," answered Maura. Jane draped her arms around Maura and leaned down to place a soft kiss under her ear. "Yes, it is," she said huskily. "I meant food," said Maura as she felt her knees go slightly weak. Jane knew exactly what made Maura like putty in her hands. "I am quite…hungry," she replied as she lightly nibbled on Maura's earlobe.

"We are eating first…and I mean…uh…food…I made especially for you," Maura was struggling to resist Jane's advances and was within one second of surrendering and dragging her wife upstairs. Jane conceded and stepped around Maura and into the living room. She pulled Maura's chair out first before taking her own and poured each of them a glass of wine. "To us and our eventual anniversary dinner," she said clinking her glass against Jane's. "To you my love. You are the strongest and most beautiful person I have ever known and I love you," Jane toasted smiling lovingly at Maura.

The conversation flowed easily as they ate dinner, which Jane, again vowed, was the best cannelloni's she'd ever tasted. "I'll be right back," Jane announced as she stood from the table. "Where are you going?" Maura asked curiously. "You'll see…kinda," was all she heard as Jane disappeared around the corner. This was the most relaxed she'd seen Jane in a long time. This evening was exactly what they needed. To just shut the world out for a while and just focus on each other.

Maura heard the strands of a familiar song filter through the air. She smiled at its significance and watched Jane come towards her. "May I have this dance?" she asked, holding out her hand. Maura placed her smaller hand in Jane's and let herself be pulled into her wife's arms. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder as the dulcet tone of Nat King Cole's The More I See You began to fill the room. "Our wedding song," Maura murmured as she pulled Jane closer. "I thought it was appropriate." They gently swayed to the song which lyrics proved more meaningful than ever.

Each time I look at you is like the first time

Each time you're near me the thrill is new

And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for

The rare delight of the sight of you for

The more I see you, the more I want you

Somehow this feeling just grows and grows

With every sigh I become more mad about you

More lost without you and so it goes

Can you imagine how much I love you?

The more I see you as years go by

I know the only one for me can only be you

My arms won't free you, my heart won't try

I know the only one for me can only be you

My arms won't free you, my heart won't try

Maura sighed happily in Jane's arms. They continued to sway long after the song had ended, content to just stay in the moment. "This is perfect Maur. Thank you for doing this," Jane eventually broke the silence. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and smiled at her. Her eyes flitted briefly to Jane's lips before she claimed them with her own in a tender kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – More than 50 reviews! Thank you so much everyone; please know I greatly appreciate your comments and very much look forward to reading them.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was curled up on the couch seemingly engrossed in the book on her lap. But Jane, instinctually observant, hadn't seen Maura turn a page in at least five minutes. She turned off the television and set the remote control down on the table in front of her. "Penny for your thoughts Doctor Isles." Maura looked up at Jane and realized that she'd been caught.

She closed her book and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "What's up Maur?" Jane pressed gently. "I've been thinking…about things," Maura started somewhat hesitantly. "Okay, do you wanna talk about these things?"

"I don't know where to start," admitted Maura. "Well, why don't you start by telling me what thing or things you've been thinking of and then maybe you can work towards telling how you're feeling?" Jane suggested. Maura nodded liking this plan. Jane knew that once Maura created or was presented with a logical method on how to handle something she'd embrace it.

"I've been thinking of babies," she said. Jane wasn't surprised to hear that this was the topic dominating Maura's thoughts. She had wondered when she would bring up the subject and had decided that she would let Maura be the broach it. She figured if Maura raised the subject herself it would mean that she's ready to talk about it. "I've been to the doctor and I have received a clean bill of health. We can start trying for baby whenever we're ready," she told Jane. She watched her wife's reaction closely, trying to gauge her emotions.

Jane was looking straight ahead and nodding slowly. She finally cleared her throat and regarded Maura. "Do you want to try for another baby?" she asked quietly. Maura moved onto the couch next to Jane and took her hands in her own. "I do Jane. I want to have a family with you," Maura smiled. However, Jane wasn't smiling. _Another baby? I know Maura wants this but I'm not sure._ Maura noted the distant look in Jane's eyes and squeezed her hands to draw her attention back. "What's wrong darling?" Jane let go of Maura's hands and stood up from the couch. She folded her arms across her chest protectively. "I don't know if trying to have another baby is a good idea," she confessed.

Maura was stunned by Jane's admission but managed to find her voice. "Do you want to tell me why you feel like this?" Jane looked at Maura sadly, knowing that she was potentially breaking her wife's heart. "This world we live in," Jane began, gesturing widely with her arms. "It's a terrible place, filled with anger and hatred, and danger. And besides that there is the overwhelming reality that I could lose you in a split second," She ran her hands through her hair before continuing. "I don't know how we can start a family with all of this around us. Do you really want to bring an innocent child into a world like this?"

Maura thought for several minutes on how she wanted to respond to Jane's question. Of course, what she was saying was indisputable. What's more is that it was clear that the accident, in addition to all Jane had seen and experienced, had broken through her normally unwavering conviction. "I'm going to talk for a while…so just hear me out."

"The world will always have some hatred, and injustice and many other immoral things," Maura began. "But I believe that it is not only these things that make up the world. There are incredible examples and stories of heroism, kindness, and generosity that dwarf cowardice, and cruelty, and hate. Every so often they might be harder to see or recognize but they are still there and always find a way to breakthrough."

"It's people like you Jane, who fight to make this world, this community a better place, that keep the rest of us believing that tomorrow can be better," Maura reasoned. "I can't be any prouder of the person you are Jane. And I can't imagine anything more wonderful than passing on your incredible spirit to our child."

"That's one hell of a pep talk Doctor Isles," Jane smiled faintly. "You know that I can only tell the truth darling," Maura returned her smile. "But it was not meant to be a pep talk as such. It was meant to remind you that my world is better because you are in it. But I don't want to push you towards something you don't want Jane. I wont do that," she vowed. Jane gazed at Maura for the longest time. "How the hell did I get this lucky?"

"Well I do think it was a combination of factors," Maura moved towards Jane. "You are devastatingly beautiful, " she said pecking her lips softly. "And you are brave and noble," another kiss. "And you have this big, beautiful, courageous heart that shines so brilliantly," Maura declared as she laid her hand on Jane's chest.

Jane took Maura's hand in hers and lifted it to her lips so she could kiss it softly. "I'm afraid Maur," she confessed. "What if something happens to you…or the baby…again. I barely survived it the first time."

"I can't imagine what you went through having to sit in that hospital Jane. But I do remember you telling me something a long time ago." Jane furrowed her brow trying to think of what Maura could be referring to. She shrugged her shoulders unable to guess what it was. "Do you remember when we ran the marathon? Do you remember what you told me in that medical tent?" Maura asked. "You told me that we don't give in to fear," she reminded her.

"We don't give in to fear," Jane repeated as the idea settled in her heart. She cradled Maura's face in her palm seeing nothing but unconditional love in her eyes. "You are going to be the best mom in the world." Maura's eyes became glassy as she realized what Jane was saying. "Are you sure? I don't want this just for me, I want it for both of us and I want us both to be one hundred per cent sure."

"I'm sure my love. I can't wait to see our baby growing inside you and I can't wait to see you be a mom. And most of all I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Jane professed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. I love reading your reviews/comments! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry I'm late…there was a thing," Jane exclaimed as she rushed into the doctor's office. Maura was already changed and sitting on the exam table. She smiled up at Jane. "That's alright, we haven't started yet." She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on the paper gown as they waited for the doctor to return. "Are you nervous?" Jane asked as she took a seat on the stool next to Maura.

"It's just some blood work and an ultra sound. We've done this before," Maura said. Jane could tell by the tone of Maura's voice that she was feeling nervous but decided to remain quiet. Instead, she squeezed her wife's hand in a silent gesture of love and support. "Okay, I might be experiencing a mild case of anxiety," Maura admitted. "I think that's normal though Maur. Ma always says when you become a parent you never have another worry-free day in your life. I think that's her way of saying she loves us. That or she's blaming us for her grey hair."

Maura snickered lightly, grateful for Jane's calming presence by her side.

They started their third IVF cycle a few months ago. Given Maura's pre-disposition to being meticulous she ensured that she diligently tracked her ovulation cycle and her basal body temperature. Officially, this was the first day of treatment and the ultrasound, specifically, wasn't a pleasant experience. But Maura knew that as uncomfortable as it was it was all being done in preparation for which would hopefully result in a beautiful baby. She squeezed Jane's hand as the doctor proceeded with the ultrasound. "Everything looks good Maura. I am happy to recommend moving on to the next step," the doctor declared.

"Will we be following the same course of treatment protocol as before?" Maura inquired. The doctor knew about Maura's accident and her loss and had been the one to give her the go ahead to try again. She chose her next words carefully so as to not unnecessarily stir fragile emotions. "The treatment protocol we employed previously is likely to have the best outcome," she said removing her gloves. "Which means I'll be seeing you regularly over the next while."

Jane frowned inwardly as she recalled the last time Maura had to go through the process. It's not that she wasn't looking forward to the possible end result but rather that she knew that it wasn't an easy or painless process. It meant at least two shots everyday for a minimum of a week and side effects. "Everything will be fine Jane," Maura said seemingly reading Jane's mind. But really she'd noticed the tense set of Jane's mouth throughout the appointment. Jane smiled down at Maura. "You're the one going through all this Maur. Hell, I'm just holing your hand."

"Well, if you weren't by my side I could never do this," Maura asserted. The doctor regarded the tender moment between the couple and smiled kindly. "Alright, Maura, Jane that's all I need from you today. Jane you can take her home now."

They had barely walked through the door before Jane began issuing orders. "Have a seat on the couch and I'll bring you some tea," Jane said as she shrugged off her jacket. Maura complied with Jane and settled herself on the couch, all the while regarding her wife closely. "We should get you some pillows so you're more comfortable. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Maura smiled and adjusted the throw blanket Jane had placed over her lap. "Darling, I'm not pregnant yet. You don't have to wrap me up in cotton wool." Jane had a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think bubble wrap would be better?" Jane sighed. "I just want to take care of you Maur, make sure you have everything you need."

"All I need is you darling. And I would likely asphyxiate." Jane looked at Maura with a furrowed brow. "The bubble wrap. It would compromise my ability to breath," Maura clarified. Jane grinned as she lifted Maura's feet onto her lap. "Okay, no bubble wrap. What about like an actual bubble? I've seen people…" Maura threw a pillow at Jane cutting her off and sending her into a fit of laughter.

Throughout the next several weeks Maura, with the help of the doctors, continued to monitor the process in order to ensure that everything went as expected. For her part Jane tempered down slightly on her overprotectiveness of Maura but still made sure that she provided all the support and comfort she could during all of it. Her part of it included head massages when Maura's headaches flared up, bubble baths when she felt achy, but mostly soothing her wife's fears when they rose to the surface. Similarly, Maura was there for Jane. Even though it was Maura's body going through everything she knew emotionally they were doing this together.

The egg retrieval phase meant a small procedure for which Jane was in close attendance. It required for Maura to be given a light sedative but she wasn't asleep. She watched Jane closely sitting next to her bed. "You're thinking about something." It caused Jane to shift closer to the bed. "I am. I'm thinking about the last time you were in a hospital. It's hard not to think about it," Jane admitted. Before Maura could respond Jane carried on. "But I'm thinking about how different this is. Then it was…awful. But now this is for something that's going to be, potentially, so beautiful."

Maura smiled as she let Jane's words sink in. "Yes, we're making our love come true even more." After the procedure was done Maura was kept in the hospital for a few hours to ensure that the sedative caused no side effects. "You will likely experience some abdominal cramps but that is completely normal. Just take it easy for a day or so," the doctor instructed. "The next step will be the egg fertilization with the donor semen you selected."

It turned out that the selection of a donor they both liked took an interesting turn. _"I think we should perhaps select some attributes we would like our donor to have before we look through the options," said Maura all ready set with her notepad. Jane plopped down on the couch next to Maura and without missing a beat provided her first 'attribute' "Athletic, he should definitely be athletic." Maura jotted it down. "How about artistic? Artistic people often have great emotional intelligence," she remarked. "Pfft…yeah, or they're emotionally awkward," Jane scoffed. "And what're the chances we get someone who's both athletic and artistic?"_

 _"Well, it's not an impossible combination of traits," Maura said a bit defensively. "How about creative?" she suggested. "Yeah, that's good. Oo…and how about…" Jane stopped mid-sentence. "You know what Maur I don't think we should be looking for such specific traits." It just didn't sit right with Jane to 'engineer' a seemingly perfect child. All children are perfect and it's their uniqueness that makes them such. And handpicking what they wanted was killing that. "Here's what I think," She took the notepad for Maura's hands and threw it over the back of the couch. "I think we should definitely pick someone with good genes, you know, who doesn't have any kind of history of serious illnesses in their family. And I, personally, think it would be wonderful if we could maybe pick someone with honey coloured hair and beautiful hazel eyes."_

 _"You're right Jane. I was letting my scientific brain take over," Maura agreed. "You want the baby to resemble me?" she questioned. "Of course, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Jane answered as she leaned forward to capture Maura's lips in a loving kiss._

Before they knew they were called back to the hospital for the embryo transfer. It's safe to say that both Maura and Jane were the most nervous they had been for the entire process. It involved a few more pills and a few more shots but in about two weeks they would know if the treatment had been successful.

The two-week could have been a painstaking one for them but with Maura back at work their days were filled by having to focus on cases. As Maura busied herself with paperwork in her office she noted that a specific form was missing from the file she was working on. "Kent, this file seems to be incomplete," she said to him. "Oh, I'm sorry Maura. Just leave it there and I'll check it in a moment," he answered before turning back to his work. "This is not acceptable. You need to ensure that all files are kept up to date and complete at all times," Maura emphasized, clearly frustrated. She slapped the file down on the counter and stalked off to her office.

Maura had been irritable the entire morning and only when she clicked on her computer screen did she notice the date. _It couldn't be? Could it?_ She made double sure, counting the days carefully. It had been quite a bit more than twenty days since the embryo transfer. Maura felt her heart begin to pound at the possibility. _Calm down. You need to stay calm, get up, and go buy a pregnancy test._ With shaking hands Maura grabbed her purse and flew out of the lab. She got to the drug store within minutes and once there she grabbed three different tests, just to be sure. She rushed home and straight into the bathroom where she unwrapped the test kits and quickly followed the instructions as she remembered them. The time she had to wait for the results to appear she spent trying to get her heart rate back under control. She couldn't help being reminded of the last time she had been pregnant. She didn't go through all of this though. Buying pregnancy tests, impatiently waiting for the results. She hadn't even thought that she could already be pregnant before it was too late.

Maura checked her watch again. This time enough time had passed. She took the first test off the counter and turned it over. _Two stripes. Okay, two stripes means pregnant. Don't get carried away, look at the others._ Maura turned over the next test; this one also had two lines _. That means positive._ Maura could feel her eyes starting to tear up but there was one more test on the counter. She picked up and took a deep breath before turning it over in her hand. _A plus…means…pregnant._ Maura sat down hard on the toilet seat stunned by the results. _I'm pregnant._ The words turned over and over in Maura's brain. She placed her hands gently on her stomach and let out a shaky breathe as the tears finally spilled over and trailed down her cheeks.

"Maur?" Jane voiced carried from the front door. She'd gone down to the lab to see her wife only to be told by Kent that Maura had left in a rush. She followed the trail of Maura's purse and keys and shoes to the downstairs bathroom. She opened the door slowly to reveal her wife sitting on the toilet seat with tears streaming down her face. Jane's senses went into overdrive and she was on her knees in front of Maura in matter of seconds. "What's wrong baby? Talk to me," she pleaded as she laid her hands on Maura's thighs.

Maura attempted to form words but although her mouth was open nothing was coming out. Instead she lifted her hand, in which she was clutching the three positive pregnancy tests and held them out to Jane. Jane reluctantly looked away from Maura to see what she was holding. "What's this?" she asked as she took the tests from Maura. "They're tests," Maura whispered. "Okay…wait, pregnancy tests?" Jane asked. Maura nodded, as Jane looked at the pieces of plastic in her hand, trying to decipher what they were saying. Given that Maura was crying and unable to speak translated to Jane.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry it didn't work this time. But we can try again," Jane soothed. Maura recognized that Jane was misinterpreting her reaction. "Jane, the tests…we're pregnant." She watched as understanding dawned in her wife's beautiful brown eyes. "We're pregnant?" she murmured. Maura nodded her affirmation. Jane jumped up from where she had been crouching in front of Maura. "We're gonna have a baby?" she asked excitedly. Maura laughed as the initial shock was replaced by elation. She yelped as Jane lifted her into her arms and spun her around. She finally set her down gently and Maura reached up to wipe the tears from Jane's cheeks. Jane softly kiss Maura's palm and sighed happily. "We're pregnant".


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Thank you so much for your comments/reviews; I never imagined I would receive any response. It's inspired the continuation of this story so keep them coming!**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that a visit to the doctor and a subsequent blood test confirmed that Maura was three weeks pregnant. The home pregnancy tests that Maura had taken did all show a positive result but the final, lab tested, confirmation by the doctor set her at ease.

"Congratulations moms, you're having a baby," the doctor confirmed. "Your body is about to transform quite significantly but we'll take this one step at a time," she began to explain. "Maura, if you experience some slight bleeding during the first trimester I want you to know that this is completely normal. However, if the bleeding increases, or you experience significant cramping in your abdomen it could be sign of a miscarriage and you should call me immediately," she instructed.

"Now remember you're growing a baby which is going to wear you out more easily than usual. So take naps and rest when it's possible throughout the day." Maura nodded dutifully absorbing all the doctor's advice and instructions. "Don't worry doc I'll make sure she rests," Jane promised. Maura smiled indulgently at her wife knowing that if she picked to fight this battle against Jane, she'd lose. But she welcomed the extra attention from her wife so long as it didn't become too overwhelming.

They left the doctor's office and strolled hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. "Do you wanna grab some lunch?" Jane asked as she swung her and Maura's hand playfully. "I'd like that. We need to talk about some pregnancy related things too." They walked into a bistro and took a table near the window. Jane reached for Maura's hand across the table beaming at her. "I can't believe this is happening. In a good way, you know? I'm hear with my beautiful wife and we're having a baby," Jane expressed in wonder. "We've come through a lot darling and it's just going to get better from here on out." The belief shone in Maura's eyes and Jane said a silent word of thanks for the returned twinkle in her wife's eyes.

"So, what pregnancy stuff did you wanna talk about Maur?" asked Jane as she gleefully swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "I think we should wait until the first trimester is completed to tell everyone," Maura suggested. "Yeah, it'll give us some time to get used to it ourselves," Jane agreed. "Good. Also I want you to know that you don't need to be concerned about my well being." Jane readied her response but was interrupted by Maura. "What I mean darling is that I don't want you to be overly concerned about me. Of course I know you'll always be protective of _us._ " They both smiled at Maura's use of the pronoun. "But I don't want you to take on any unnecessary stress. You know that I'll take excellent physical care of the baby and myself. Nothing will come in the way of that," Maura vowed. "Okay, but I'm going to be keeping a closer eye on you. I can't and won't stop myself from doing that. But I'll try not to smother you," Jane assured still unable to keep the smile off her face.

Owing to extensive research Maura knew that nausea was a completely normal occurrence during this stage of her pregnancy. However, she was not ready for the unrelenting frequency of it. Every morning, like clockwork, she'd wake up nauseated and spend at least half an hour to forty-five minutes in the bathroom. This morning was no different. Maura threw the covers off and bolted for the bathroom just making it to the toilet before the nausea won out. Jane was right by her side rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding back her wife's hair. When Maura finally stopped throwing up Jane presented her with a glass of water. She gently wiped Maura's brow and face with a cool facecloth grimacing at the toll it was taking on the doctor. "I'm sorry you have to wake up like this every morning Maur," she offered. Maura smiled weakly at her attentive wife. "Let's hope the baby doesn't keep this up for all nine months," she said as Jane helped her up off the bathroom floor.

The one saving grace for Maura was that the nausea usually tapered off around 10:30 am, which means that she can get on with her work without needing to run to a bathroom. But her energy levels had started to drop recently prompting Jane to insist on driving her home. Maura knew that Jane's insistence on driving her home was a residual fear which stemmed from the accident and truth be told she was completely content in surrendering the task.

As has come to be the norm Jane was driving them home from the station. She observed discreetly as Maura eyes started to droop. The drive home was slightly longer since the accident since neither she nor Maura drove down the road where the accident happened if they could help it. But Jane liked these quiet moments at the end of the day. Eventually, she pulled into their driveway and shut off the car. She smiled lovingly as she watched Maura doze. She hated to wake her but she couldn't exactly let her sleep in the car. Jane gently brushed a tendril of silky hair out of Maura's face. "Maur. We're home baby. Time to wake up," she cooed softly. Maura's eyes fluttered open and searched for Jane's immediately. "I'm sorry. I nodded off again, didn't I?"

"Yep, you did. But you've had a long day. Oh, and you happen to be growing a tiny little person," Jane said as she softly caressed Maura's stomach. "Let's get you two inside," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Jane and Maura spent their time getting used to the fact that they were having a baby. It was part of the reason they held off on telling anyone. That and they wanted to be sure to make it past the first trimester before sharing their news. They'd chosen to invite everyone to a dinner party under the guise of just catching up. Frankie and Nina had shown up a bit early to help with preparations before the other guests arrived. Maura's parents, Angela and Ron, and Vince and Kiki joined about an hour later to complete the group. As any good guest would do Ron brought a gift and gave it to the hostess, Maura. "I've heard great things about this 2011 Merlot. Maybe we can try it later?" He suggested. Jane sprang into action and took the bottle from Maura's hands. "We sure will. Thanks Ron, this is great!" Jane said just a bit to forcefully. Unsurprisingly, Angela knew something up. She knew her daughter very well and that tone of voice meant that Jane had some kind of secret. _That's the same tone she used when she told me she didn't know what Frankie was doing with a police academy application form._

As everyone was digging into desert Maura reached over and squeezed Jane's thigh. She turned her attention to Maura who gave her a slight nod. It was time. She covered Maura's hand on her thigh with her own. They both stood, somehow it felt right, it was a momentous announcement after all. Everyone's attention shifted to the couple. "I know you all think we invited you here tonight to just catch up," Jane said as Maura's arm snaked around her waist. "We did! We love having you all here," she hurriedly added. "But there's also another reason."

"Maura? Is everything all right dear?" Constance asked, concerned. "It is mom." She squeezed Jane's hip encouragingly. "We…Maura and I…would like to tell all of you that we're having a baby!" Everyone started talking at once and jumping up to congratulate the prospective moms. Angela hugged both of them tightly. "I knew you were up to something. Oh, I'm so happy! Another grandbaby!" She kissed both Jane and Maura. They accepted everyone's well wishes, congratulatory hugs, and even a few surprising tears from Constance.

They lay in bed later that night still basking in the love from their family and friends. "Our kid is going to be so spoiled by that lot," Jane remarked. Maura hummed in agreement. Jane turned onto her side so she could see her wife. "Hey? You okay Maur?" she asked. "Yeah," Maura answered closing her eyes. "I'm just feeling…dizzy." Jane's forehead knotted in concern. Maura never used the non-medical term for things. "How long have you felt dizzy?" Maura took a few seconds to reply. "Not long." She shifted to sit up in the bed. "Jane," she gasped. "Something's not right. My head…"

Jane beat down the fear that was trying to make its way to the surface. She wasn't going to take any chances or waste any time. "Come on. We're getting you to the hospital," she said as she lifted a whimpering Maura into her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Many thanks for your comments/reviews. I look forward to reading them more than you know so keep 'em coming. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock on the wall showed that it was 11:45 pm. Jane had brought Maura in only fifteen minutes earlier but it felt like she has been sitting in the waiting room for hours. _I can't believe I'm sitting here again._ Jane shook her head incredulously. _What the hell do I have to do to keep us out of this place?_

Jane had dialed their doctor's numbers as she drove Maura to the hospital. Once they arrived at the emergency room entrance Jane had skidded the car to a halt and rushed around the passenger side to help Maura out. By now the anxiety was written all over Maura's face who had long since given up trying to keep her tears at bay. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as she lifted her out of the car. "I've got you baby," Jane said trying to calm Maura.

Jane turned and strode quickly through the entrance. "I need some help!" Jane's near frantic call drew the attention of a nearby nurse who immediately called for a gurney. The doctor on call reached them quickly too and spared a glance towards Jane before turning his attention to Maura. "Ma'am? Can you tell me where you're hurt?" He asked as he scanned Maura's body for any external wounds. "She was dizzy and she has a really bad headache," Jane hastened to explain, wringing her hands anxiously. "Anything else we should know?"

"She's pregnant…uh…fourteen weeks," Jane supplied. "Please help them."

"Ma'am, why don't you come over here with me while the doctor checks out your friend," the nurse offered gently trying to coax Jane out of the exam area. "She's my wife," Jane specified. "Alright then, then you'll have to fill out some forms."

Jane let herself by guided to the reception desk where she was handed a clipboard and shown to the waiting room. Ever since then she has been watching the clock willing the doctor to come through the door and tell her about Maura and the baby. She sighed heavily as she continued to watch the minutes tick by.

Dr. Reese added some final notes to Maura's chart before handing it off to the nurse. She'd given an extremely upset Maura a sedative a few minutes ago and she was happy to see it finally taking effect on her patient. The doctor shook her head ruefully at having Maura in the hospital. "This couple has been through a lot," she said to no one in particular. "I'm going to update her wife," she said a bit louder to the nurse. She left the room and treaded down the hall to the waiting room where she knew she'd find Jane Rizzoli. Sure enough when she swung open the door there was a harried Jane.

Jane vaulted from her chair as soon as she saw their doctor. "How's Maura?" her voice wavered slightly. "She's stable now," the doctor confirmed. "Why don't I take you to her and we can go over everything." Jane gratefully followed the doctor to Maura's room. She stopped short just outside the door and explained to Jane that she had given Maura a sedative in order to calm her down. "She's not asleep though, just relaxed."

The doctor gestured for Jane to enter the room ahead of her knowing that she would be anxious to see her wife. Jane entered the room unable to keep the memory of a previous time when she'd been shown to Maura's hospital room from flashing through her mind. _Shake it off Rizzoli._ She offered Maura a heartening smile before leaning down to softly kiss her forehead. "Hey baby," she greeted. "How're you feeling?" Maura wanted Jane close to her so she pulled the detective's arm until she sat down on the side of the bed. "I feel better."

"Okay doc please tell me you know what caused this," Jane asked a trace of apprehension creeping into her voice.

"When you brought Maura in her blood pressure was very low. This is also what caused the dizziness and the headache," she began. Maura nodded, she had a good idea of where this was leading but let the doctor continue. "I have pinpointed the underlying cause as severe anemia."

"Is this very bad? Is it life threatening to either Maura or the baby?" Jane questioned. "What happens with anemia is that there isn't enough healthy red blood cells which carry oxygen to the tissues in the body. And when not enough oxygen is received some functions and organs can become affected," the doctor explained carefully.

Jane let out a breath she'd been holding probably since they'd rushed out of the house. "Okay, so how do we treat this?" Jane wanted to know how to fix this and how to keep this from happening again. "We will have a look at what specifically is causing the anemia with some tests and following this we'll plot a treatment regiment from there. But I want you to know that you did very well by getting Maura here so quickly. And that the earlier we get on top of this the better." Jane, ever the detective sensed a slight bit of hesitancy in the doctor's voice.

"What else doc?" Jane pressed. "Maura, we need to ensure that your condition is treated as effectively as possible. Women who suffer from severe anemia during pregnancy are at risk or going into preterm labour, or having a low birth weight baby, and in some cases may require a blood transfusion during delivery." The doctor laid it all out for them knowing that Jane would insist upon knowing every detail. "If you any questions whatsoever please do not hesitate to call me, anytime."

Maura hadn't said much during the consultation with the doctor and Jane had noticed. "Hey beautiful, are you okay? You've been quiet," Jane probed gently. Maura looked at Jane and then cast her eyes down onto her lap. "This is my fault Jane," she murmured. Jane's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Maur, there's no way this is your fault," she tried to assure her wife. Maura shook her head. "It is, anemia is caused by a deficiency. An iron or a folate, or even a vitamin B12 deficiency. These are things that I should be on top of, be able to prevent," Maura chastised herself.

"Maur," Jane took both of her wife's hands in her own. "Is anemia a common diagnosis for pregnant woman?" Maura nodded. "And it can…statistically happen to any woman?"

"Yes, it can but I am a doc…" Jane cut her off mid-sentence. "Maur, you're a mom-to-be who has gone through a lot to have this baby. It's not something that we want to have to worry about but you heard to doc. It was important to catch it early and we did," Jane brushed her lips over Maura's knuckles. "What would I do without you Jane," Maura said very much knowing the answer to her own question.

Jane smiled reassuringly at her wife. "As long as I breathe you'll never have to find out," she vowed. "Now, I don't know about you but this place isn't exactly my favourite place in the world. What do you say we get outta here and go home?"

Maura smiled affectionately at Jane. "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N – Thank you once again for taking the time to read this story and to leave a comment/review. It is truly appreciated. So much in fact that I would like to offer the 100** **th** **reviewer (if we get there) a one-shot of their choice.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura's anemia stemmed from a vitamin B12 deficiency, which meant that the lack of it was causing her body to not produce enough red blood cells. The manner in which the anemia diagnosis had come about had shaken Jane and Maura. At the time Maura's symptoms seemed, at least to them, to be indicative of something bad. But it wasn't and Maura's B12 deficiency could be easily treated by a supplement and by adjusting her diet.

Dr. Reese had already referred them to a hematologist who would monitor the anemia throughout Maura's pregnancy. And since the dizziness and headaches, mostly, abated, it was clearly going well. The doctor's appointments were more thorough at both Maura and Jane's request too. It wasn't that they didn't have faith in the doctor but rather that they wanted to make sure everything was going as it should.

"You know darling we can probably find out the gender of the baby at the next ultrasound," Maura remarked as she cuddled closer to Jane on the couch. "Do you wanna know Maur?" asked Jane thinking that she'd take Maura's lead on this one. In truth she didn't mind either way, so long as the baby and Maura were happy and healthy. "I'm not sure. There are pros and cons to each side," Maura surmised as she twirled Jane's hair through her fingers. "Are you trying to tell me that you're sexually frustrated?" Jane asked with a mischievous smile and the memory of when Maura had told her the exact same thing.

"No, this is an area in which you significantly excel," Maura hummed stroking Jane's ego. She leaned in to place a feather light kiss on Jane's throat and simultaneously inhaling her scent. _God she smells good. I could take her upstairs and…_ "Maur? Did you hear me?" Jane snapped Maura out of her promising train of thought. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was distracted." Jane snorted fully aware how her wife's hormonal changes had 'distracted' her. "You said there were pros and cons to finding out the bub's gender?" Jane reminded.

"The con is that we'll not have that moment of finding out when the baby's born," Maura clarified. "The pros are we can definitely be better prepared before the baby comes. We can choose a name, we can set up the nursery in a not-gender-neutral manner and of course we can buy clothes which aren't gender neutral either." Jane watched as the wheels turned in Maura's head. "First of all, I will be doing all painting and assembly for the nursery," Jane's tone left no room for argument. "It may be overprotective but I don't want you around any paint fumes." She was in fact being overprotective of her wife and baby but Jane's philosophy was better safe than sorry. _Or in this case better overprotective than sorry._ "Secondly, I can really go either way on this Maur. If you wanna find out then I'm good with that. If not, it's cool too. So what do ya think? Do wanna know if bub is boy or a girl?" Jane asked as she slipped her hand under Maura's shirt and over her belly.

Maura slid her hand over Jane's. "I think I want to find out," she confessed. "I know I won't be disappointed either way, but I like the idea of knowing."

"I'm just saying I'm getting bub a Sox onesie, boy or girl," Jane grinned gleefully. "Do you think you could get your wife something?" Maura asked. "Of course babe. What can I get you?"

"Some ginger snaps?" Maura requested.

"I got you some yesterday. Let me grab 'em for you," Jane moved to get up from the couch. "Uhm, they're finished," Maura admitted shyly. Jane smiled at Maura's bashful look. "Then I'm off to the store for some more! That rhymed, didn't it? I didn't meant to I swear," Jane laughed as she grabbed her keys. Maura had developed a particular affinity for ginger snaps lately and the doctor was practically inhaling them as soon as they made it past the threshold. "You're my hero," Maura shouted from the couch. Jane turned back from the door and marched over to the couch. "Who knew ginger snaps was all it took to confirm my heroic status," Jane joked as she stole a quick kiss from Maura. Before she could pull back Maura wrapped her hands around the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. As they parted Maura gently wiped her lipstick from Jane's mouth with her thumb. "You're my hero in every way that matters."

"And you are my soul, I love you Maur," Jane declared. "I'll be right back."

Jane had been gone for about five minutes before a knock at the front door drew Maura's attention. She pulled the door open to reveal a man. "Hi there, thought I'd drop by," said Ian Faulkner, a boyish smile tugging at his lips. "Ian," surprise coloured Maura's voice. The last time she'd seen him she was sure it would be the last. "Well? Are you going to invite me in?" Maura stepped aside and let him enter. Ian dropped his bags next to the entrance and turned to scoop Maura into a bear hug. "Whoa! Are you pregnant?!" Ian asked, clearly shocked as he released her. Maura rubbed her slightly swollen belly lovingly. "Yes, I am five months along," she confirmed, a dazzling smile automatically coming to her face.

Ian's eyes immediately shot to Maura's ring finger. "And you're married," he observed. Maura thought she detected a hint of envy and disappointment in his voice but she dismissed it quickly. "A lot has happened since I last saw you," Maura said in response. "Why don't I make you some tea and we can catch up?" Maura offered.

 _She's married and expecting a baby! You've been away far too long Faulkner._ Ian had settled himself on the couch waiting for Maura to join him. She set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down in the single-seater chair. "Have you been Africa all this time or…?" Maura started the conversation. "Yes, I did you back to Africa, but I've been elsewhere too," he took a sip of his team. "It has been a few years since we were together last," he reminded Maura.

"Yes, so much has happened and changed," Maura didn't really want to get into the details of her accident but the rest of it she was happy to share her marriage to Jane and pregnancy most of all. Ian noticed a smile tugging at Maura's lips. "Well come on, don't hold out on me. You clearly have…a lot…to catch me up on."

"Tell who's the lucky fella who finally got Maura Isles to the altar," he asked, wanting to meet the man who had put the ring on Maura's finger. "Actually, there is no man. I married Jane," Maura clarified for him. Ian didn't do a good job of hiding his dismay at the news. "Jane? Jane Rizzoli? The detective?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, my Jane," Maura confirmed proudly. "But you're pregnant," He contended. Maura scowled lightly. "Surely, as a doctor, you know there are many methods by which one can become pregnant."

"This is a surprise," Ian said. Before Maura could respond the front door opened and Jane strode into the house with at least five boxes of ginger snaps. She set them down on the kitchen counter and turned towards the lounge. It's then that she noticed Ian sitting on the couch. _What's he doing here?_ Her eyes met Maura's who gave her a small shrug. "Ian hi. It's been a while," Jane greeted him graciously.

"Hello Jane. Yes, it's clearly been too…a while," borrowing Jane's phrase as he shook her hand. "What brings you to town?" Jane asked as she perched herself on the armrest of the chair where Maura was sitting. "I came by to see Maura. Imagine my surprise. I suppose congratulations are in order," he said but his compliments seemed to be forced at best.

Jane eyed Ian warily. She didn't trust him the first time she met him and she didn't trust him now. _Smarmy._ That's the description Jane settled on.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Many thank for everyone's continued support of this story. I appreciate it so much & please keep them coming. One correction I'd like to make is that I'd like to offer the 100** **th** **follower (not reviewer, apologies) a one-shot of their choice. So that falls to keelyme, if interested.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Jane's annoyance Ian had continued to hang around Boston. _More like hang around Maura_ Jane thought moodily. She didn't like how clingy he was with Maura and she'd told her as much.

"I think he was surprised to find out that we're married and having a baby," Maura surmised. "But I have known him a long time and he did seem very happy for us." Jane mumbled something that Maura could tell wasn't in agreement to her view of the subject. "I don't like the way he hovers around you."

"Are you jealous?" Maura smiled indulgently at her wife. Jane did a double take. _Am I jealous of an old boyfriend?_ "Maybe a little," Jane admitted. "But I'm also pretty good at reading body language Maur and I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him," Jane added.

"Well regardless. I doubt if he will be around for much longer. He never stays in one place for very long," Maura said, knowing Ian's normal habits would eventually kick in. She placed a sweet kiss on Jane's chin. "We are yours darling, both of us, forever," she said as she placed Jane's hand on her ever-growing belly.

The next morning Maura awoke to Jane's signing in the shower. She smiled as she lay in bed listening to her wife's husky voice mutilate a song. A singer Jane most definitely was not. But it nevertheless brought a smile to Maura's face. It was the normalcy of it that made Maura happy. Jane emerged from the shower a few minutes later her hair still damp and towel around her neck. "Good morning pretty lady," smiled Jane. She headed straight for the bed, which she jumped onto making Maura giggle. Jane pulled back the covers and covered Maura's belly with kisses. "And good morning to you bub." Maura loved Jane's morning greetings of the baby, which had quickly become a ritual.

She headed to the dresser to pull on some underwear unintentionally providing her pregnant wife quite a view. Maura's eyes traveled up and down the expanse of Jane's back. The skin on Jane's arms stretching over muscles, as she got dressed mesmerized her. "Maur? Did you hear what I asked?"

"Oh, no sorry. I was distracted," she said sheepishly. "Do you have anything planned for today?" Jane asked again. It was Saturday but she had a shift that she had to work. She'd been granted a lot of favours in the last while and it was time, according to Jane, that she started pulling her own weight again.

"No solid plans. I think I'll go the market though. Maybe we can have lunch?" Maura enquired. "That sounds good," Jane answered as she pulled her boots on. "Maybe you can talk Ma into going with you to the market." She thought she was being subtle but Maura saw through Jane's veiled attempt at hiding her overprotectiveness.

"I'll be perfectly fine going to the market myself. I have done it a million times." Jane's eyes twinkled mischievously. "A million times huh?" She smirked. "That seems like a guess."

"What? No, It's a rough estimate based on how many trips I have made!" Maura defended. Jane laughed lightly. "I'm just teasing Maur." Maura clucked at Jane. "I wish I could go with you, but duty calls," Jane sighed.

While Jane left for work Maura spent a bit more time in bed. She wasn't working today and had not appointment to keep this morning so she was enjoying the solitude of relaxing in their bed. She decided to take a long hot shower after which she would call Angela, just to appease Jane. The phone rang a few times before Angela answered. "Good morning Angela," Maura greeted. The vivacious "Hi sweetie" from the other end confirmed that it was Angela who picked up the phone. They made small talk about the pregnancy and Jane before Maura asked if Angela would like to accompany her to the market. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie but Ron and I are taking a little day trip." A beat. "But we can postpone it."

"Absolutely not," Maura wouldn't let them cancel a day they'd clearly been planning just to for a simple errand. "You go and enjoy yourself and tell me all about it when you come back," Maura insisted.

Maura gathered her recyclable grocery bags and grabbed her phone off the counter. She texted Jane to let her know that she was leaving for the market and that she'd call her to set up their lunch date.

In the BPD bullpen Jane Rizzoli unclipped her phone and read the message from her wife. _Lunch can't come soon enough. I miss them already._ Jane blinked. _When did I become such a lovey dovey-whatever?_ She smiled to herself not in the least bit ashamed that she missed her wife and baby despite having left them only a few hours ago. Jane turned her attention to the board where their latest case was laid out.

As she expected the trip the market was uneventful. Maura had just unpacked the last of the groceries when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ She headed to the door and opened it to find Ian. "Maura, hi. I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced," he said charmingly.

"Of course not, come in," Maura stepped aside to let him into the house, closing the door once he was inside. He set his bag down on one of the kitchen stools and turned to face Maura. "I know I should've been here sooner, but it couldn't be helped," he began.

Maura noted his body language was tense. It hadn't been like that when he'd showed up a few days ago. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "No, nothing is right. I came here for you Maura," he claimed.

"Ian, I'm not sure I'm following," Maura knew full well what he meant but she didn't like his edgy tone. "Maura, you're supposed to be mine…to be with me," a desperate edge creeping into Ian's voice. "You were supposed to wait for me. I don't understand how you could've gotten married. And to her! You have no idea…" he muttered incredulously. Maura swallowed heavily as she watched Ian pace up and down.

"Ian," Maura began in a calm voice. "What we had once is long over. And I married Jane because I love her and she loves me," she continued. He shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no. She can never love you the way that I love you," he insisted. "She's a woman," he scoffed. "And she's cost me way too much!"

"That little snitch to Interpol about my whereabouts cost me my medical license Maura," he revealed. Maura was confused. _Didn't he say that he's been working all this time?_ "But you've been in Africa," she reminded him. "No, I haven't. I've been around trying to survive after she decimated my career. And now I come back here to find out that she's taken you too," he was becoming more agitated by the second.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out something Maura couldn't see. "But I can fix it. I can make her pay for what she's taken from me." He turned around and revealed what he'd pulled out of his bag. The artificial light from the kitchen glinted off the barrel of the gun.

Maura's arms instinctively curled around her swollen belly. "Please, Ian…don't hurt us," she pleaded. He stopped his pacing, his eyes swinging to Maura. "I won't hurt you Maura. This is for Jane," a menacing smile marring his features. Maura looked around desperately for her phone and spotted it on the kitchen counter. She probably couldn't get to it without alerting him. _The panic button under the kitchen counter._ Maura needed to maneuver herself to the kitchen but she had to keep Ian calm at the same time. _Just long enough to alert the alarm company._

"Hurting Jane would hurt me Ian," Maura implored. "I know you think that you love her Maura. But you don't, not really. You love me, you'll see that soon." He looked up with the last statement and noticed her inching towards the kitchen. He motioned with the gun towards a chair. "Sit down Maura," he ordered. She felt her heart sink as her plan unraveled.

Maura focused on keeping her breathing under control and staying as calm as she could given the situation. _Jane._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Thank you once more for your follows, favourites, and reviews. Please keep them coming! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had been pouring over the evidence gathered for their latest case. Once she got into a case she became almost singular in her focus. Almost. She glanced down at her watch to notice that it was already two o'clock. She slid her phone out of its holder and pressed the home button. She frowned when she didn't see a message from Maura confirming lunch. Jane thought about calling her wife to check in. _Maybe she's taking a nap. I wouldn't wanna wake her._ She decided to wait a bit longer and let Maura make contact with her.

At the house Maura was sat in the living room desperately trying to keep her hands from shaking. She was scared of that there was no doubt. Ian was still pacing up and down, the gun clenched in his hand. He looked over at Maura and smiled. He probably thought it was charming smile but to Maura it looked like a grin of someone who'd lost his mind. _I need to keep him talking. Keep him from completing whatever his plans are._

"Ian, why don't you sit down and we can talk," she suggested, trying to sound casual. He stopped his pacing and regarded Maura. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, still standing.

"Well, maybe you can tell me about what happened with your license."

Ian laughed mirthlessly. "We have Jane to thank for that, now don't we." Maura's eyes tracked the movement of his hands, watching the gun carefully. "She told Interpol where I was and they hauled me in for questioning," he began.

"They wanted to know about some shipments. I told them I didn't know anything," he smirked. "But they had me on tape. So I told them that I had no idea what was in the boxes. That I only signed for them because I thought they were medical supplies," he continued. He had a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"But there was something else in the boxes?" Maura kept the conversation going. "It was guns. The local militia were smuggling it into the country to arm themselves." He paused, pursing his lips. "I told them I had no knowledge of such things. But they were determined to sink me, sink my career."

"They turned someone, one of the militia, and he provided text messages which implicated me." Maura looked at the man she once though she loved. She couldn't believe how he'd changed, how he'd thrown away his integrity. "And that's why your medical license was terminated?" she asked.

"No! My license was taken away because Jane couldn't leave well enough alone!" he roared. "Okay, okay, just…let's stay calm," Maura raised her hands in order to pacify him. "Why did you work with the militia?"

"They paid a pretty sum for me turning a blind eye. All I had to do was let them stow their weapons in the medical supply boxes and they'd make it worth my while. Being a doctor in those circumstances didn't leave me in a very secure financial position," he attempted to justify.

 _Money?! Of all the things people could sell their soul for he chose money. And he won't even take responsibility for it himself._ Maura bit her tongue, knowing that to antagonize him would be a bad thing. She knew she had to figure a way out of this and quickly. She glanced at her phone on the kitchen counter just behind Ian and knew that it was unlikely that she could get to it and make a call before he stopped her. She next contemplated making a run for the door. But what if she tripped in her haste and hurt the baby.

"I'm sorry that you've had such a difficult time," Maura knew she was lying. But for once it wasn't making her uncomfortable. She had to protect herself and the baby and she'd do it at any cost. "I knew you would understand Maura. You always did. But everything will be fine soon because we will be together."

Jane knew she'd spent far too much of the day indoors working the case. She checked her phone again and still there was no message from Maura. Korsak noticed Jane's creased forehead. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she answered reluctantly. "Maura was supposed to let me know about lunch. But I don't have any messages from her." Jane clicked on the first number in her favourites list and put the phone to her ear. Maura's number rang and eventually went to voicemail. "She didn't answer." Korsak could see the wheels beginning to turn in Jane's head. "Before you imagine some crazy reason for that go home and make sure everything's good," he told her. He knew there was no other way to stop Jane from worrying and it was understandable given all they'd been through. "The case will be here when you get back."

She opened her desk drawer and placed her gun in its holster on her hip. "Thanks Korsak. Let me know if make any headway with any of this," she said gesturing to the board. Jane grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and shrugged it on as she walked out of the squad room. She hit the elevator button and tried Maura's phone again. _Still no answer. That's not like Maura._

Jane had made two calls to Maura's phone and Ian hadn't let her answer either one. She this would prompt Jane into coming home and she was afraid. Ian was sitting in her kitchen with a gun and there was no telling what he would do. She badly wanted to get herself and the baby away from any danger and she knew Jane would do anything to make that happen. But this is what scared her. She couldn't let Jane get hurt. At the very least she needed to get Ian away from the door.

"Ian, would you sit with me? So we can talk…face to face?" Maura was trying to coax him into the living room, hoping to get him further away from the door. He hesitated at first but headed Maura's request and moved to the couch. "You should probably pack some things," Ian recommended.

"Are we going somewhere," Maura played along. "I'm taking you away from here to where we can be happy and together. Come on, I'll help," he got up from the couch and motioned towards the stairs with the gun. _At least something's going my way. I can get him upstairs and just maybe he won't hear Jane come home._

Maura stood up slowly and reached out to steady herself as a wave of dizziness swept through her. Either Ian didn't notice or didn't care that Maura was lightheaded as nudged her towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs slowly, as safely as she could while battling the wooziness. She needed to sit back down. She made it her and Jane's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What're you doing? You need to get to packing," Ian ordered. "I just need a minute. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. I…uh…haven't had anything to eat since this morning," Maura covered quickly. She didn't think reminding him of the baby was a good idea. Although it was true that she hadn't eaten since breakfast she knew the stress was likely part of her discomfort.

Jane pulled into their driveway and got out of her car. _Maura's car is here. Calm down Jane, she's probably just taking a nap and forgot her phone…somewhere._ Jane was trying to convince herself that everything was fine and that there was a simple explanation for why she hadn't heard from her wife.

Maura was about to get up from the bed when she heard it. "Maur? I'm home," Jane's voice carried all the way to the bedroom. Maura's heart plummeted to her stomach as she watched recognition dawn on Ian's face. "Ah, Jane's home," he said it as simply as if he was asking what the weather was like. Maura's heart hammered in her chest at the implication, her mind racing. "Come on. Let's go greet Jane," he pulled Maura up by her arm and positioned her in front of him.

Jane found Maura's phone on the counter, but no Maura. She walked into the living room and was about to head upstairs when she saw Maura. "There ya are! I've been…" Jane stopped short. The first thing she noticed was Maura's face and how pale she was. Almost instantaneously she recognized Ian behind Maura. "Jane," Maura was caught between being happy to see her wife and wanting her as far away as possible.

"What're you doing here?" Jane demanded from Ian. They'd stopped a few stairs from the bottom. "Waiting for you of course." He wrapped his arm around Maura's shoulder from behind her and showed Jane the gun. It took her no more than three seconds to pull her gun out of its holster and train it on him.

"Why don't you put that down before someone gets hurt." Jane tightened her grip on her gun. "I think I'll hang on to it for now," she retorted. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Don't make me do something I don't want to," he sneered as he pressed the gun against Maura's temple drawing a gasp from her.

"All right, all right," Jane set her gun down on the ground not willing to take a chance with Maura's wellbeing. "Kick it away," he ordered Jane. She did as instructed her eyes darting across Maura's body trying to determine if she'd been hurt. _I can't see any wounds, that's good. If you hurt her I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands._

Maura could feel the tension rolling off Jane in waves. "I'm okay," she said knowing that her wife needed to hear it. Jane spared a small smile for Maura. "Back up and keep your hands where I can see them," Ian told Jane as directed himself and Maura deeper into the living room.

"What do you want?" Jane asked, holding her hands in the air. Ian smiled at Jane. "Isn't it obvious? I've come here to take Maura with me. We were just upstairs packing. Isn't that right dearest?" He was trying to bait Jane. She wasn't about to let him get one over her that easy though. _I need to get him away from Maura._

Jane sized him up, the cop in her taking over. _He's not holding more too tightly. His eyes keep darting around too. He's nervous._ This is what gave Jane the greatest pause. If he was nervous, he was unpredictable. And with a gun in his hand that wasn't a good thing. "Why don't we sit down and talk?" Jane proposed.

"No, I'm fine right here." She decided to try a different approach. "Why don't you let Maura sit down it looks like she's feeling a bit faint." He lowered the gun and looked down at Maura giving Jane an opening.

She rushed forward and shoved Maura out of the way. She grabbed the hand in which Ian was holding the gun careful to put herself between Maura and Ian. They both struggled to gain the upper hand. Maura took the break and grabbed her phone dialing 911. "Let go you bitch," Ian struggled against Jane.

"Hello, yes, you need to send the police to this address immediately. There's a…a…man with a gun. Please hurry," Maura cried breathlessly into the phone. Maura looked over to where Jane and Ian were wrestling for control of the gun. She looked around frantically for Jane's gun. If she could find it she could make Ian back off. She spotted it under the end table and reached for it taking her eyes off Jane.

As her hand closed around the grip of the gun a shot rang out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I continue to be beyond grateful to everyone who are reading this story and who are taking the time to like/follow/favourite and/or leave a comment. Many thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It couldn't have taken Maura Isles more than three seconds to turn her head towards the area of where she heard the gunshot come from. And what she saw was enough to turn her world upside down.

Jane Rizzoli felt an odd sense of detachment as she shoved Ian back with all the strength she could muster. She watched, almost in slow motion, as his head cracked against the banister and he slumped to the ground. Far away she heard what sounded like a siren. All she cared about now was checking on Maura.

Maura finally came into her vision but her wife was crying and reaching out for her. "Jane, oh God," Maura reached Jane just as he knees buckled and they slid to the floor together. "Maur," Jane rasped.

"It's okay darling. Everything is going to be fine," Maura assured despite not knowing if it was true herself. She cradled Jane's head and slid her other hand over the wound in Jane's chest. She pressed down hard eliciting a gasp from Jane but the blood still gushed out between her fingers covering her wedding ring.

"Are you okay?" Jane got out. "Yeah…I am. Thanks to you my love." Maura watched Jane relax with her affirmation. Her eyes began to flutter. "Hey, honey you have to stay awake for me okay," Maura urged, tears now freely streaming down her face.

"Hurts," Jane croaked, her face ashen. "I know baby. But hold on for me okay? Help is going to be here soon. Please hold on," Despite Maura's pleading Jane succumbed to the darkness. A bang on the door signaled the police's arrival. "In here!" Maura shouted. By some or other deity the EMT's were right on the police officer's heels.

"Ma'am…Doctor Isles? Are you alright?" The officer recognized the medical examiner and immediately knew that the women on the ground next to her was one of Boston's finest detectives, Jane Rizzoli. "Yes, yes. My wife…she's been shot. She needs help!" Maura's panicked voice drew the EMT's forward.

"Is there anyone else in the house? What about him?" The officer asked, spotting Ian face down a few feet away. " No…No…You need to arrest him, he brought a gun here and…" Maura was too overcome with emotion at what had happened, at her wife lying on the ground with a gunshot wound. She watched closely as the EMT's went to work on Jane. Quickly and methodically they applied a pressure dressing to her wound, started an IV and fixed an oxygen mask over her face. Maura's eyes were fixed on Jane's lifeless face. _She's too still._ "Ma'am? Ma'am?" The EMT prodded. Maura looked at him. "We need to check you out too ma'am. How far along are you?" he asked, readying his stethoscope. "No, I'm fine. Help Jane please." To Maura the most important thing was getting Jane the help she needed. In truth she'd been having cramps for at least the last half hour, maybe longer. She would get looked at just not while Jane was…"Alright, let's move," The EMT ordered as they wheeled the gurney carrying Jane towards the door.

After having cuffed Ian and the police officer radioed for another bus just in case he too needed medical assistance. He looked around at the scene. Upturned pieces of furniture revealed that a struggle had taken place and the abundant amount of blood on the floor that one his own had been shot. "What a mess," he sighed.

At the hospital they'd rushed Jane into a trauma bay while Maura stood by helplessly and watched. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, gunshot wound to the chest, pulse is thready," a voice rattled off. "Type and cross her for two units," the doctor ordered. As the medical personnel swarmed around Jane the monitors started to blare. "She's in V-tach." Maura was stood stock still at the foot of Jane's bed and the doctor finally noticed her. "Get her out of here," he ordered. "Let's not lose her." Maura heard the doctor order as she was being pulled from the room.

"Ma'am we're going to take you to an exam room and have someone look at you," Maura barely registered what the nurse was saying to her. _V-tach…ventricular tachycardia. Jane's heart is in distress. Please God, don't take her from me._ She was led into an exam room and scarcely heard the nurse telling her that a doctor would be by soon.

Maura held her head in her hands. How did this keep happening to them? Did they not make it through enough bad stuff already? Maura felt the panic rising in her chest. She never fully comprehended what the word surreal meant until this very moment. It would've been funny at any other time given her extensive knowledge of languages. It was nearly impossible for her brain to grasp what had happened in the last hour. The only thing that told her it was real and not a vicious nightmare was that when she looked down at her clothes they were marked with Jane's blood. She fought the sick feeling her stomach but knew it was in vain. She just made it to the waste bin before she threw up.

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Today was supposed to be like any other day. They woke up together, Jane went to work, they were going to have lunch and just be…normal. Maura recalled their conversation that morning about having lunch together. She shook her head. _Was that really this morning? It feels so long ago._ She took several more deep breaths. Maura rested her palms on the exam table, her head bowed as she breathed, deliberately, in and out. The door swung open, startling her. "Sorry doc," Korsak apologized. He enveloped Maura in what he hoped was a comforting hug. "Officer called it in and I came straight over," he explained his presence. "How are you?" He asked as he searched Maura's face.

"I'm alright," she bit her lip. "I'm worried about Jane, Vince. She lost a lot of blood," she choked up. Korsak sighed heavily. "I know you are. But if anyone call get out of this it's Jane," he tried to reassure her.

He handed Maura his handkerchief and watched her wipe her eyes. He knew he couldn't help Jane right now but he also knew the one thing Jane would want is someone taking care of Maura. And Vince Korsak would do that to the best of his ability.

A rapping on the door preceded the entrance of a doctor. "You must be Dr. Isles," he addressed Maura while sparing a cordial nod towards Korsak. "I'm Dr. Taylor. I'm here to give you an exam."

"I'll be right outside," Korsak said as he squeezed Maura's hand. By the time he'd closed the door he already had his phone out. As much as he loathed it he needed to call Jane and Maura's family and break the news. He couldn't believe that Jane had been shot, again. He'd make sure that everything regarding Ian Faulkner was done exactly to the letter of the law. He didn't want any wiggle room or loophole for that son of a bitch to find a way out of or around.

Maura diligently answered all the doctor's questions as he completed the exam. She informed him about the cramps and the dizziness she had experienced. He methodically ran through all the checks and made precise notes in the chart as he went along. He swung his stethoscope around his neck and pulled the ultrasound machine closer. "Let's have a look at that baby," he smiled kindly at Maura.

She exposed her stomach and flinched slightly as the cold gel hit her skin. "Sorry," The doctor apologized as he positioned the wand of the machine over her stomach. He turned the screen so that Maura was able see it. He watched attentively as he slid the wand over her stomach. "There she is. That's a very strong heartbeat," he announced.

"She?" Maura looked at the doctor, stunned. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew," a sheepish blush crept over his face. Maura turned her eyes back to the monitor. "No, we didn't know," she whispered. Despite the circumstances a smile tugged at her lips. _A girl. Jane you're going to be so happy to hear this._

"You're blood pressure is higher than I would like but understandable given your situation." The doctor broke into Maura's thoughts. "I'd like to give you a sedative…" he explained.

"No, I will not give my consent for a sedative," Maura stated clearly. "I need to stay clear and aware."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "If you begin to exhibit any symptoms or start feeling unwell please have me paged as soon as possible," he made a final note in Maura's chart. He started towards the door but turned around once more. "Congratulations," he offered before leaving the exam room.

Maura spent a few minutes pulling herself together. A nurse had brought her scrubs to wear in place of the clothes that were liberally stained with Jane's blood. She found Vince waiting outside the door the moment she stepped out of the room. "Everything alright?" he enquired. "The baby is fine," she answered as she cradled her swollen stomach.

She headed towards the nurse's station with Vince shadowing her every step. "I'd like to check on the condition of Jane Rizzoli," Maura asked the nurse behind the desk. Her voice far more steady than she felt.

"The doctor should be out with an update soon ma'am," she was informed. "I know the way to the waiting room," Vince spoke up. Maura let herself be led to the waiting room that was all too familiar to the Rizzoli and Isles families. _Is this what it was like for Jane. This feeling of overwhelming ineffectiveness._

And they were all there, in the same waiting room. Yet again they were hoping and praying that one of their own would be alright. "She's gonna be fine, you'll see," Frankie assured. _Fine._ Maura marveled. _Fine is such a simple word but with such an awesome meaning and connotation in this context. Fine would be good. Fine would bring Jane back to her. Fine would steady her world once more._

Vince squeezed Maura's shoulder supportively. Several minutes passed without anyone saying anything. There wasn't much to say under the circumstances.

"Dr. Isles?" Maura heard her name called and her head snapped up immediately. A doctor who she had seen the trauma bay when they brought Jane in approached her. "Ma'am your wife is in critical condition. We have our trauma team working on her right now," she relayed. "They are in the process of stabilizing her. She's lost a lot of blood."

She paused for a second to give Maura a chance to process the information. She always found that slower was better when giving news to family members or significant others. She continued. "Please know that we're doing everything we can."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – 100 reviews! I can't believe it. This story started as a one-shot because I felt like writing something and I love the characters of Jane and Maura so much. Thank you all so much for turning those few little words in a story. I love to read your comments so feel free to share them to your heart's content. If you can suggestions those too are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _How did Jane handle this? How did she keep it together?_ Maura wondered as the minutes ticked by without any news of Jane's condition. She rubbed her hands up and down her thighs nervously willing the doctor to come through the door and give them some kind of update.

 _Them_ included Korsak, Frankie, Nina and Jane's mother. It was uncanny that the same people found themselves back in the same waiting room several months after Maura's accident. But they were there, unwaveringly so. "Honey, why don't we get you home and you can have a little rest," Angela suggested, worry intensifying the rasp in her voice.

"No, I want to be here for Jane," Maura answered. "Sweetie…" Angela started. "Please, let me be. I need to be here," Maura countered before Angela could launch her mission of talking her out of it. Angela nodded her understanding. She knew much like her own daughter there was no changing Maura Isles' mind once it was made up.

Time seemed to pass slower than normal. Of course Maura knew, scientifically, this was impossible. But this had nothing to do with science this was emotional. The anxiety of waiting to find out if the person that you love is okay can make even a minute feel like an inordinate amount of time. Although it felt like it, it wasn't much later that the doctor who'd ordered her out of the trauma bay appeared.

"We have her stable. I can give you a few minutes with her before we take her up for surgery," he announced. "Surgery?" Maura asked, now standing in front of the doctor with their family flanking her.

"The bullet is resting near the spine and we have to remove it," he explained, gesturing with his hands. "We want to get in there and get all the shrapnel too, and make sure that it hasn't caused any neurological damage," he continued. Maura bobbed her head but still asked the question. "Are you concerned about paralysis?"

"Given the bullet's location it is a possibility. However, I can't give you a definitive answer until I'm in there."

"Can we see her now?" Frankie asked. "Only the significant other for now," the doctor responded gesturing towards Maura. "Tell her we love her and we're all here," Angela said as she kissed Maura on the cheek.

She followed the doctor to the room that held her wife. He pushed open the door and stood aside to let Maura enter. Cautiously, she stepped into the room towards the bed. She bit the inside of her mouth as laid eyes on her wife. Her eyes were closed and her face pale. A nurse checking her vital signs quickly covered Jane's chest but not before Maura could see the blood. She swallowed thickly as she took Jane's hand in her own.

"Hi darling. We're all here. Your mother, Frankie and Nina and Korsak of course," she told Jane. She kissed Jane's hand softly and let out a shaky breath. "The baby and I are fine too. We got checked out," Maura knew Jane would want to know.

She stirred slightly, her eyes opening a sliver and searching for where the sound came from. _Maura._ "Don't try to talk darling," Maura soothed. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "And neither are you Jane Rizzoli," she commanded.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry we have to take her now," the nurse informed her. "Come back to me Jane," Maura whispered as she leaned down and kissed her wife softly on the forehead. "I love you." She watched as they wheeled Jane down the hall and out of her sight.

Jane's surgery lasted several hours. Although she didn't feel much like eating Maura knew taking care of herself and the baby was important. So she ate the meal that was placed in front of her by Angela. Waiting was one of the worst things in the world and Maura felt like she's been waiting all her life.

Some things were worth waiting for though. She'd waited to meet the love of her life after all. Jane had come into her life and changed nearly all of it. _She made me believe that I was enough, for anyone. She made me love her more than I ever thought I could possibly love anyone._ Even though they had to wait and get through a difficult time here they were now waiting to be moms too. _These ARE things worth waiting for darling…but you have to be by my side. We have to do this together._

Maura pushed the food away as she thought about Jane lying on an operating table somewhere in the hospital. And there was Maura, once again waiting and hoping that Jane would make it through. She stretched her back. She'd been sitting for too long. "I'm going to take a little walk, stretch my legs," Maura told Angela as she rose from her seat.

She'd made it about halfway down the hall when she saw Jane's surgeon coming towards her. Maura swallowed thickly and tried to prepare herself for what the doctor would say. Unconsciously she laid her hands over the baby and braced herself.

"Doctor Isles," he greeted, the weariness evident on his face. "I'm happy to tell you that everything went according to plan," he informed her. Maura let out a trembling breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt slightly light-headed as relief swept through her body. "Easy there," the doctor steadied her with a hand on the elbow. "Why don't we sit down," he moved them towards the chairs lining a section of the hallway.

"She's okay?" Maura asked, needing more assurance from the doctor. "She will be. We were able to remove the bullet and all of the shrapnel. And we didn't detect any further damage," he confirmed. "She'll need some TLC and time to recover but she will make a complete recovery."

Maura wasn't usually the type to hug strangers but this man had just saved her wife's life. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Thank you, thank you so much," she choked out. The doctor chuckled softly as he accepted Maura's hug. "You're welcome."

"She's still in recovery now but they should move her to a room in about an hour," He said, glancing at his watch. "You'll be able to see her then." He stood from his chair and offered Maura a chivalrous hand. "Why don't we go share the good news with the rest of the family," he suggested.

Maura allowed the doctor to escort her down the hall to the waiting room, which held their family and friends. "Yes, they've been waiting a long time."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Apologies for the late update. Life has sort of butted into my writing time. Thank you once again for your support of this story and taking the time to follow, comment on, and favourite it! Please continue to do so.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jane's recovery was a tedious process it was, thankfully, going to way the doctor's wanted. Steadily, she began to feel more like herself physically, and emotionally, with each passing day.

As Jane recovered from her injury so too Maura and her life progressed. In particular, Maura was now smack dab in the middle of her final trimester. To Jane her wife had, and always would be, the most beautiful woman in the world. And as her body transformed with the pregnancy she somehow became even more striking and radiant to Jane. Maura's body had softened in subtle ways as her belly expanded and her glowing hone-blonde locks were as lush as Jane had ever seen them.

Even though their life was going to change drastically with the arrival of the baby was finally starting to knit back together. Ian had been arrested and was going to stand trail soon on a litany of charges. And with the evidence piled up against him there was a very good chance that he wouldn't see the outside of a cell for decades to come.

The residue from that day wasn't just Jane's injury but the psychological trauma Maura suffered as a result. She'd often wake up screaming in the middle of night as nightmares plagued her. That was until Jane summarily told her that she'd either have to speak to her or a professional. Together, they both started therapy and began the journey of working through everything that had happened.

There were now at a point where Maura's nightmares had lessened dramatically and they were looking forward to the birth of the baby.

Jane smiled as she attached the carefully crafted letters to the nursery's door. She stood back and ran her fingertips reverently over the name. She smiled as she recalled the day they found out the baby's gender.

 _They were both awake at the crack of dawn on the day of their next doctor's visit. Neither of them could hide their excitement for what the day held. "Are you ready to find out if the bub is a boy or a girl?" Jane asked as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind and lovingly cradled her belly._

 _Maura smiled. "I am. Are you excited?" Jane nuzzled the side of Maura's neck, humming her confirmation. Maura turned in the circle of Jane's arms so she could look up into her wife's dark eyes._

 _"You know, once we find out the gender there is going to be a lot to do." Jane could see the gears turning in Maura's head. "There's the nursery to complete, and your mother has been asking to host a baby shower…and we have to choose a name," Maura rattled off._

 _"Baby, we have time," Jane promised. "I'll get the guys to help out with the nursery but the baby shower is your domain."_

 _"As for a name. I think that it'll come to us when the time is right." Maura considered Jane closely. "You're awfully zen about all of this detective. What have you done with my wife?" she joked. "I just think that we should savour every moment of this Maur and not rush through anything."_

 _"You're right darling. We do have time and I don't want to destroy our new time savouring philosophy but we have to get moving or else we'll be late for our appointment."_

 _They didn't have to spend too much time in the waiting room at the doctor's office, as they were the first appointment of the day. Maura lay on the table with her stomach exposed, clutching Jane's hand to her chest. She was most definitely excited but any doctor's visit was always slightly tinged with a bit of nerves for Maura._

 _"Everything is progressing very well, we're right on schedule, and I'm happy with all of your test results," the doctor proclaimed. "Now, I'm guessing that moms want to see if baby will share a little something with us today?"_

 _"You know it doc," Jane replied. She rubbed her thumb over Maura's hand as the doctor applied the gel._

 _"Alright, lets see what we have here," the doctor moved the wand over Maura's stomach and watched the screen closely. "Well hello there little girl," the doctor cooed._

 _"A…a girl?" Maura croaked. "That's right mom, you're having a girl."_

 _Maura's eyes swung to Jane who was transfixed on the ultrasound monitor. "Darling? Did you hear…" Jane's lips on hers cut off Maura. The doctor busied herself with removing her gloves and making notes in Maura's file as the couple shared the moment._

 _"A girl," Jane whispered. "I hope she looks just like you." Maura reached up to wipe a tear from Jane's cheek, offering a watery smile of her own. "What do you think Maur?" Jane asked. "I'm…wow" she exclaimed, overcome by the moment._

 _Jane chuckled lightly. "There's a first for ya. Doctor Isles speechless." Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the tears spilled over her lids. "Baby? You okay?" Jane asked. "Ye.." Maura cleared her throat. "Yes, I am wonderful. I'm so happy Jane…so happy," she professed._

 _They left the doctor's office clutching the latest picture of their daughter. Maura stared out at the passing scenery as Jane drove them home. Maura was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home but Jane decided to give her some space. That lasted about fifteen minutes before Jane's inquisitive mind demanded she take action. "Penny for your thoughts," Jane's raspy voice pulling Maura's attention to her._

 _"Abraham Maslow contended that humans have basic needs some of which take precedence over others," Maura began to explain._

 _"He formulated a pyramid with tiers, in which he placed these needs. In the first tier he placed the most basic needs that a human would need in order to stay alive. For example, oxygen would be a basic need and the most rudimentary thing a human being would need in order to stay alive." She paused._

 _"The third tier is where he put friends and loving relationships. He called these psychological needs." Jane nodded not sure where Maura was going with her explanation but happy to let her wife talk. "I think he was right to a degree. You do need those most basic things to stay alive. But I believe that love is what you need to_ _ **be**_ _alive."_

 _I never realized that before, when I studied this, because I never knew I could love like this, or be loved like you love me," Maura confessed. "I'm overwhelmed sometimes by how much I love you and the baby."_

 _Jane scrunched her forehead. "Are ya saying you want to name our daughter Abraham?" Maura rolled her eyes and swatted Jane on the arm. "You nut."_

 _"I'm saying that I am happier than I ever thought was within the realm of possibility. For a long time I was convinced that love just wasn't meant for me. But I know now that it just wasn't meant for me at the time because I had to wait for you."_

 _"So, you want to name her Jane?" Jane joked, injecting some levity into the moment. "Actually, I was thinking about naming her Clementine," Maura retorted. "Haha, very funny. For the record Maur, you are the love of my life and will always be."_

 _About a week later Maura and Jane were pouring over the baby name list. "What about Gina?" Jane shook her head. "I used that name undercover once, if you know what I mean." Maura immediately scratched it off the list._

 _"How do you feel about Reggie?" Maura scrunched her nose. "Reggie?" Jane nodded vigorously. "Yeah, after the best Sox player ever, Reggie Smith. 149 homers and 536 RBIs. It's perfect!"_

 _"I don't think naming our daughter after a baseball player is going to work," Maura answered. "But what about Clea?"_

 _"Clea?" Jane asked skeptically. "After Clea Koff, the forensic anthropologist's work which was vital in identifying the remains of victims of the genocides in Rwanda and Bosnia," Awe evident in Maura's voice._

 _"Babe, I don't think this is gonna work." Jane thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "We need some kind of help, you know, from people who are as invested in this as we are," she said._

 _"What do you have in mind," Maura asked, her curiosity sparked._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So this is where you come in. I would very much appreciate it if you would suggest a name for Maura and Jane's baby! I will select one and include it in the next update.** **J**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – My apologies for the long delay in updating this story. Life kind of demanded some attention and my muse took a vacation at the same time!**

 **My heartfelt thanks for continued support of this story; it means more to me than you know. Please keep the reviews/comments coming, I love reading them!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A little harder…Oh yes…right there," Maura sighed loudly, her eyes closing in pleasure. Jane Rizzoli smiled indulgently as applied more pressure to her wife's foot. Over the last few months Jane had made a point of pampering Maura as much as she could. Foot massages had quickly become Maura's favourite thing and it wasn't exactly a hardship to watch her wife in such pure ecstasy.

Maura was just starting her eighth month and everything had been progressing exactly as it should. It helped too that their lives had calmed down and that Jane's recovery had advanced without too many significant hitches. Life for Jane and Maura was finally how they wanted it – calm. Expect for one tiny detail.

"How're you feeling babe?" Jane inquired. Maura fought not to roll her eyes. It had to be at least the hundredth time that Jane had asked her this afternoon. "I'm feeling fine darling," Maura smiled. She knew her wife had reason to be overprotective and even a bit paranoid. But she also knew they had to draw the line somewhere. "Are you…" Jane was cut off by Maura's hand covering her mouth.

"Do not ask me if I am sure," Maura ordered. "I'm making a new rule." Jane's eyebrows rose on her forehead. "You are not allowed to ask me how I'm feeling until tomorrow," she declared as she removed her hand from Jane's mouth. "Bu…," Jane started.

"Ah ah, no. No more asking," Maura commanded, wagging her finger at Jane. She pouted slightly as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not allowed to ask you anything?"

"Of course you can ask me questions darling. Just don't stray into the vicinity of how I'm feeling," Maura answered simply. "I know you're being protective and very…very…attentive. I promise if I don't feel well you'll be the first person to know. But for know you're driving your wife insane," The lightness of Maura's last words carrying across to Jane and making her smile sheepishly.

"Sorry babe. It's a habit, you know," Jane shrugged.

"I know. But I know something we can do that won't require any questions, or in fact much talking at all," Maura husked.

Jane crawled up the bed and hovered over her wife gazing down at her with a knowing smile. Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's sides. _I love hormones!_ Jane thought as she lowered her mouth to her wife's.

While Maura had opted to take some maternity leave before the baby arrived Jane was still hard at work. "Morning you, how's Maura?" Korsak greeted as Jane poured herself a cup of coffee in the break room. She scoffed, remembering the new rule. "She's good, but I'm not allowed to ask," she answered as she took her first sip. "Huh?" Jane shook her head. "Don't ask, no pun intended." She noticed the folder he'd stuffed under his arm. "That a new case?" she asked.

Korsak took the folder from under his arm but kept it close to him. "This? No, this is nothing." Jane could always tell when Vince Korsak was fibbing. "Come on lemme see it?" She held out her hand impatiently.

Korsak sighed. "It's not a case. It's Ian Faulkner's file." He saw Jane tense at the mention of the man's name. "His sentencing hearing is coming up…soon," he explained. "Oh," was all Jane said in response. Ian Faulkner had been found guilty of several felonies including attempted murder. He would be going away for a long time. "What're you doing with the file?"

"I'm going to testify at the hearing. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he gets the maximum sentences possible. That son of a bitch is never going to see daylight again," Korsak vowed his face turning red. "Okay, okay. Calm down," Jane instructed. She hesitated only a second before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

It was just after two 'o clock when Jane's phone vibrated on her hip. She slid it out of the holder on her belt and smiled when she saw Maura's name flash up on the screen. "Hey beautiful, what're you up to?" She answered with a smile.

"My water broke," Maura answered, sounding slightly out of breath. "Your water…" realization hit Jane like a one hundred pound sledgehammer. "Your water broke! Where are you? Are you alright?" Jane rattled off the question as the adrenaline surged through her body.

"I'm at home. The contractions are still relatively intermittent. Jane…it's not time yet," She could hear the anxiety in Maura's voice. Jane was getting in her car readying to head towards their house. "I'm on my way baby." Maura groaned into the phone. "Maur?" Jane asked as she started the car. "I might have miscalculated. I think you'd better meet us at the hospital," Maura said as she handed the phone to Angela.

"Janie, don't worry. We're heading to the hospital," Angela reassured Jane. "Ma, take care of her. I'll see you soon." Jane hit the gas as she dropped the phone onto the passenger seat. She said several silent prayers as she made her way to the hospital.

Angela ground her car to a halt at the hospital's emergency entrance. "I don't think we're allowed to stop here," Maura said from the passenger seat as she clutched her swollen stomach. "We are," is all Angela said before she flung her door open and rushed through the hospital doors. Not sure where to go Angela did the next best thing. "I need some help! My daughter-in-law is in labor!" she yelled.

Several people came towards her. "Where is she ma'am?" A young man in scrubs asked. "Right here, she's in the car," Angela led them to the car and around to the passenger side. He pulled the door open and quickly kneeled next the car. "Ma'am I'm Dr. Beckett can you tell me when you're water broke?" He asked as he placed the stethoscope on Maura's belly. "A-about thirty minutes ago." He nodded. "How far along are you?" he asked as they were readying the wheelchair to transport Maura. "Thirty-two weeks. Pre-existing condition of anemia," she supplied. "Alright people, let's not dawdle and let's get Mrs.?" He looked down at Maura questioningly. "Doctor Isles. I'm under Doctor Reese's care," she filled in.

They were halfway to the maternity wing when Jane caught up with them. "I'm here baby." She wrapped her hand around Maura's and held it tightly as she walked alongside her. As they entered the room and moved Maura to the bed Jane stood back and watched as they hooked up a blood pressure and heart rate monitor to her wife and baby. Maura watched as Jane wrung her hands wanting desperately to soothe her anxiety despite feeling her own.

As Dr. Beckett completed the initial exam he snapped off the white gloves and made several notes in the chart before looking up at Maura. "Everything looks fine," he smiled reassuringly. "Doctor Reese is also on her way but until she gets here we'll be keeping an eye on you. If you need anything at all please press the call button," he patted her foot comfortingly before leaving the room.

"Jane," Maura called her wife closer. She took a deep breath before moving towards the bed fighting to her emotions under control. Now wasn't the time to be overwhelmed. She took Maura's hand and kissed it softly. "How are you baby?" Of course that would be the first thing Jane Rizzoli would ask. "Rule doesn't count anymore," she attempted a small smile.

"I'm feeling anxious, scared even," Maura admitted. While she knew that thirty-two weeks meant that the baby was viable she couldn't help but be concerned. "I'm going to be right here the whole time baby," Jane promised. "We're gonna do this together."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Thanks for your continued support and comments!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey doc," Jane greeted Dr. Reese as she stepped into Maura's room. She smiled at the couple in greeting. "I didn't expect to see you for a couple of weeks. Let's see what we have here." Jane moved aside but not out of Maura's eye line as the doctor set about conducting her examination.

"Your blood pressure is lower than I would like it to be Maura. Are you experiencing any symptoms?" The doctor questioned. "I'm feeling somewhat lightheaded," Maura answered. "Okay, I'm going to put you on oxygen and we're going to get some fluids into you so we can bring that pressure up a bit."

"The gestational period isn't at its completion yet. Are you sure everything else is fine?" Maura pressed. "You are right however this isn't uncommon. I assure you that my team and I will take the best possible care of you." Jane squeezed Maura's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb back and forth over her wife's knuckles. "Is there anything we can, should, be doing?" Jane asked.

"Everything is fine right now," Dr. Reese assured. "We're going to monitor Maura's blood pressure throughout and make sure it comes back up where we'd like it to be. But for now moms you just have to be patient."

"Patience," Jane scoffed lightly. "The doc clearly doesn't know that the Rizzoli family trait is impatience," she joked trying to lighten to mood for her, and Maura's sake. It worked as Maura smiled at her wife but before she could respond another contraction ripped across her midsection. She squeezed Jane's hand and moaned loudly as the pain tore through her body.

Jane tried her best to comfort Maura caressing her hair, offering breathing techniques, anything she could to possibly ease her discomfort. As the contraction finally subsided so too did the vice grip Maura had on Jane's hand. Jane shook her hand a few times and smiled at Maura. "You have quite a grip there woman," she said as the experimentally flexed her fingers.

"Sorry darling. But it helps though," Maura apologized. "Well good. You can squeeze as hard as you want," Jane offered her wife some ice chips apparently this helped too.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Maura said wistfully as she rubbed her stomach. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than right here with you Maur."

Minutes turned into hours in the hospital room during which Maura and the baby received regular check-ups. But the contractions were definitely starting to take their toll on Maura's energy. Jane was trying her best to offer a distraction as best she could. "Do you remember the day we met?" she asked Maura.

"Yes of course. You were wearing a poorly selected outfit." A beat. "But you were still beautiful." Jane gazed at Maura with a smile. "You thought I was beautiful the first day we met?" she asked, surprised.

Maura nodded. "Oh yes, you long dark hair, soulful eyes, your long limbs. All very attractive," she confessed. Jane's smile widened even further. "Well, for the record I thought you were gorgeous the first time I laid eyes on you too," she confirmed.

 _Doctor Maura Isles had made her way to the police café with desperate need for a chamomile tea to calm her somewhat frayed nerves. Starting a new job as the chief medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was no small task. She'd had to completely rearrange the lab, decorate her office, and employ several new protocols and procedures to get everything to her, efficient, liking._

 _She hadn't met a lot of her colleagues yet besides Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Detective Korsak, and, of course, the lab technicians. But so far she felt good in her new position, like this would be a place where she would like working._

 _She strode into the police café and stood in line at the counter ready to order. "Come on Stanley you know I'm good for it." Maura looked up and saw a woman in…interesting attire…snarling at Stanley, who she assumed to be the owner of the café. "Really? Two dollars for a bad donut and day-old coffee? Come on I'll get you after my shift," the woman said._

 _Maura slipped a glove onto her hand and reached into her purse. She produced a five-dollar bill and offered it to the woman. "Do you mind? You can get your non-fat latte in a minute alright?"_

 _"No, it's for you," Maura corrected her politely. "And given the vitamin D deficiency likely from your uhm…from your night work you're better off with some plain yogurt and some leafy greens," she added, proud with herself for intervening._

 _Although she was turned down cold there was something about the woman that Maura liked. "I got you covered Janie," Frankie Rizzoli said as he stepped up to the counter and paid Stanley._

 _"I thought your name was Tiffany?" Maura remarked. Frankie snorted and Jane punched him in the shoulder. She sighed as she turned back to Maura. "I'm undercover, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide." Frankie cleared his throat next to her. She rolled her eyes. "And this is my brother Frankie," she added._

 _"Oh!" Maura exclaimed, surprised. She shook Frankie's hand first and then extended her hand to Jane. "I'm Maura…Maura Isles the new medical examiner. I guess we'll be working together."_

 _"Yeah, I guess we will," Jane said as she shook Maura's hand._

"That was quite a first impression I made huh?" Jane reminisced. "Who would've thought that we…" Maura's voice trailed off. "Maur?" Jane saw Maura's eyes flutter before she passed out. She bolted out of the room and yelled for help.

The nurses hurried into the room and towards Maura. "What's wrong with her?" Jane questioned. "Her blood pressure has dropped," the nurse clarified. She gently patted Maura's cheek and soon she began to come around. "Page the doctor," the nurse ordered. "You fainted honey, but don't worry the doctor is coming," the nurse explained to a confused Maura.

The doctor swept into the room not a minute later. "What's going on?" she asked. "The patient's blood pressure decreased which caused her to lose consciousness." Jane watched as the doctor furrowed her brow. "Alright. Maura, Jane, we're switching to a C-section. I don't want to take any chances," Dr. Reese informed them. "Your blood pressure is too low and out methods is not getting up to where it should be. If we proceeds with a natural delivery there is a risk that you could loose consciousness again," The doctor explained her decision-making.

She nodded to the nurse. "We're going to get you prepped and then we'll move you up to the OR floor and we'll deliver your girl, alright?"

"I'm trusting you with my life doc," Jane reminded her. "This will be safer for the baby?" Maura asked. "Yes, I believe this is the best course of action." It was all Maura needed to hear to be convinced. "Okay," she agreed.

"Alright people let's move," the doctor ordered. Jane kissed Maura's forehead softly. "Are you ready to meet our daughter?" she smiled nervously at her wife.

"More ready than I've ever been for anything," Maura professed.

They settled and prepped Maura in the operating room while Jane changed into a set of scrubs and washed her hands and arms. She walked into the operating room and took a seat that had been placed near Maura's head. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "You're nervous," Maura noticed. "Yeah! We're about to become moms. I mean I know we've been moms before the actual birth but holy crap Maur our baby is about to be born."

"You're going to be the best mother in the world," Maura stated without a trace of doubt in her mind. "Alright ladies we're ready to start," the doctor announced. Jane leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maura's lips.

She couldn't see anything over draping that had been put in place but it wasn't much longer until she heard the cries of her daughter. "Would like to cut the cord mom?" the doctor asked. Jane smiled down at Maura before she got up and walked around the table. She was sure her smile would split her face as she finally laid eyes on the baby. She was a mess, but the most beautiful, loud, mess she'd ever seen. Her heart swelled as she fell in love instantly. The nurse handed her the surgical scissors and instructed her where the cut.

The baby was wrapped in a blue towel and placed in Jane's arms. She cooed softly at her before moving towards Maura. She lowered the baby onto her mother's chest. "Oh my god," was all Maura could get out before the tears overwhelmed her. She lifted her hand to gently lay it on the baby's back. "I'm your mom," Maura cooed at the baby. "You did it Maur," Jane's voice rasped with emotion. "We did it," Maura corrected.

"More suction," the doctor's voice broke into the moment. "More," the doctor ordered. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. They had a bleeder and she needed to get under control as soon as possible.

"Jane…" Maura could feel herself becoming lightheaded. "Stay with her," was the last words out of Maura's mouth before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. A nurse quickly appeared next to Jane and lifted the baby off Maura's chest. "Ma'am we're going to need you to step out."

"Like hell I am. What's going on?" Jane demanded. "There's some bleeding that the doctor is dealing with. But we can't have you in here," the nurse directed Jane through the doors and away from Maura.

"We'll update you as soon as we can," she said before disappearing back into the room. Jane stood in the hallway dumbfounded by how a perfect moment was ripped away so quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Thanks for your continued support and comments!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane lay in their bed wide-awake. In fact she'd been awake for hours, as sleep had cruelly eluded her. She ran her hand over the pillows on the other side of the bed and sighed deeply. There was still a trace of Maura's scent and she greedily breathed it in.

It had been seven days since Maura was admitted to the hospital, seven days since their daughter was born. _Seven days since she was last here._ So much had happened since the night that Maura gave birth. Jane had made it through the days but was in fog. Their family and friend had offered support and assistance as best they could but none of it was what Jane yearned for.

Jane reluctantly sat up and moved to sit on the side of the bed. Her eyes caught the necklace that she'd threaded with Maura's engagement and wedding ring on the bedside table. She'd taken them off later in her pregnancy as her hands started to swell and gave them to Jane for safekeeping.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. "How are you Janie?" Angela asked. Jane looked up at her mother and shrugged. "I'm alright Ma."

Angela nodded. "You should get ready, it's almost time."

Jane stepped into the shower that felt too big without her wife in it. She thought about their daughter and even though she was only a few days old Jane knew that she missed her other mother. She dried herself off and stepped into their room.

She opened the closet, running her hand reverently over Maura's clothes. She could almost imagine her wife standing in front of the closet deep in contemplation as to what to wear for the day ahead. Jane felt the tears coming but swallowed them down and set about getting dressed. She moved back to the side of the bed and put the necklace with Maura's rings around her neck. She clutched them tightly for a few seconds before standing up and moving down the hall.

She stepped into the nursery and took it all in. Jane couldn't fight the smile that came to her face at the thought of her daughter. Claire was healthy and strong and, even as a baby, the spitting image of Maura. _I was the luckiest woman the world to find Maura. She made me who I am._ She recalled the days immediately after Claire's birth.

 _Jane held Maura's hand tightly between her own. "Please don't take her from us," she pleaded desperately. With everything inside of her she willed Maura, who lay motionless, to return to her. There was little doubt that Jane would have taken Maura's place in a heartbeat were it possible._

An arm that snaked around her waist interrupted Jane's memory. Angela laid her head on her daughter's shoulder and spoke quietly. "It's time to go."

"It's been hard, hasn't it?" Jane said. "Thanks for everything Ma," she added.

"You don't have to thank me baby," Angela said as she gently patted Jane's hip. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Jane shook her head. "No, thanks Ma." She turned and left the nursery. She made her way downstairs. Frankie and Nina, Maura's parents, and Korsak and Kiki were all waiting there. They'd been there for some time too. "I know if Maura were here she'd thank you for everything you've done over the last days. But I'll do it for both of us," Jane began. "Thanks for being here. You-you'll never know how much your support means." Jane gave each person a hug in thanks.

As they all filed out of the silent house Jane was last to leave. She pulled the door closed behind her and tried to take a calming breath before she headed to her car. The emotional roller coaster she had been on was beginning to take its toll on the detective. But as stubborn as ever Jane forced down her emotions.

She ride didn't take too long and before she knew it she'd arrived at her destination. She walked down the corridor absentmindedly counting the steps. She stopped outside the door and wiped her face trying to make sure that there were not any remnants of tears.

She pushed through the doors and regarded her wife quietly. She was still, her eyes closed, with her hands clasped together lightly. Jane fingered the rings around her neck as she moved forward. She leaned over her wife and reverently brushed her lips across Maura's forehead.

Maura's eyes fluttered open at the soft kiss and she smiled up at Jane. "Hey," she greeted, her voice gravelly from sleep. "Hi beautiful," Jane smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious. I want to go home Jane," Maura answered. "Have you seen the baby yet today?" Jane shook her head. "Not yet. I came straight here," she confessed. "Have you seen her today?"

A smile bloomed across Maura's features. "Yes, they brought her by earlier for a feeding." Maura knew because of the medication that had been pumped into her system that breastfeeding would be out of the question but she nevertheless still got to feed her daughter and enjoy the experience.

"That's great baby. And you and Claire will be able to come home just as soon as the doctor signs both your release papers," Jane promised. "I can't wait to have both of you home." Jane lifted her hand to gently caress Maura's cheek. "I can't sleep without you."

Maura lightly kissed Jane's palm. "I can't wait for it to be just us. You, me, and Claire." Maura was still weak from her stay in the hospital but their doctor had agreed that there was no longer and medical reason to keep her in the hospital.

While their family and friends had been a blessing throughout the ordeal Jane had known that Maura would want to convalesce in as much privacy as possible. Realistically, she knew she couldn't, and didn't want, to keep anyone away. But their family had a way of making themselves at home and while it was with the best of intentions that they did so Jane had asked for them to be given some space. After all, they had a whole new way of life to get used to as Claire and Maura were being released together.

Once the release papers had finally been signed and Claire had been snugly situated in her car seat Jane turned to Maura. "Ready to go home?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Maura.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – 150 (and counting) reviews! That's unbelievable & honestly so much more than I expected. Thanks to each and every one of you for following this story and taking the time to leave a comment. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had made sure that their family and friends had each gotten an opportunity to meet Claire while she was still at the hospital. While she deeply appreciated each of their support and love she didn't want Maura and the baby coming home to a house full of people.

Jane cradled the precious bundle in her arms as she led Maura, who was clutching the back of her shirt, into the house. "This is your home little one," Jane cooed to the baby. Maura smiled at her wife. She'd watched and listened all day long as Jane explained every little thing to Claire.

"This is the kitchen. That's the fridge and it has beer in it but you won't drink that until you're…like 35." Jane smiled down at her daughter before looking up at Maura. "Why don't I put her down and then I'll come back down to help you up the stairs," Jane suggested.

"Alright. But put her bassinet in our room I want her to be close by." There was no way Maura was sleeping apart from her baby now. She already had to do it in the hospital and now that it was her choice she'd be sure to keep her as close as possible.

Jane didn't take too long to come back downstairs. "Ready to go upstairs sweetheart?" she asked as she stood in front of the couch Maura was sat on. Maura lifted her hands for Jane to take so that she could help her stand up. She grunted softly as Jane helped her stand. "You okay babe?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Yes darling," Maura assured. "Let's not leave Claire up there by herself for too long. She's a Rizzoli after all."

Jane snickered lightly as she helped her wife negotiate the stairs. She allowed Maura to walk into their bedroom ahead of her. Jane guided Maura towards the bed. "I want to see the baby," she told Jane.

"I know babe. But remember the doctor said you shouldn't lift her by yourself just yet," Jane reminded her gently. Maura sighed and reluctantly got into bed. "Do you need more pillows? An extra blanket?" Jane asked as she fussed with the pillows behind Maura's head. "No, I'm comfortable. But you can bring Claire over here."

Jane moved to the bassinet and gently lifted the baby from it. "You ready to see your mama? She's really beautiful one who gave birth to you."

She placed the baby in Maura's arms and shared a quick, but loving, kiss with her wife. She looked back down at Claire and gently ran her thumb over her fuzzy head. "I can't believe she's finally here," Jane marveled.

Maura smiled knowing exactly what Jane meant. Although she was sitting in their bed with Claire in her arms all of it felt surreal, but surreal in the best way possible. _I have a daughter._ The thought was both startling and exhilarating to Maura.

She watched Jane look at Claire and her heart wanted to burst with how full it was. She'd thought that her work was her whole life that it was all she would probably ever have. _I never imagined all this._ "Penny for your thoughts Doctor Isles."

"For once this isn't something I can explain or put into words. I'm just so happy Jane. You've made my life more than I dreamed it would be," Maura fervently confessed.

"Well Maur, you're welcome," Jane retorted confidently making Maura laugh. "What? I mean I did go gay for you, you know," she continued to joke. "The kid's kinda cute too. I think I'll stick around."

"Oh, don't make me laugh," Maura tried to suppress her laughter so she didn't pull her stitches.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for Maura and Jane as they adjusted the newborn. It was safe to say that their house looked like a hurricane had blown through it. It was far removed from the orderly house Maura usually kept but she wouldn't change it for anything.

As tradition dictates Claire would also have to be baptized and the two moms had, before the birth, spent time on selecting the perfect godparents for their daughter. They'd asked Korsak to be Claire's godfather because they knew that Vince would do all it takes to protect her and given the strength of his conviction she could hardly find a better role model.

Claire's godmother was a fairly new addition to the family however Nina had crawled into everyone's heart long before she and Frankie got together. To Jane and Maura her intelligent, kind, and often fierce, nature is exactly what they would want for their daughter should they not be able to raise her themselves.

Claire was currently lying in her bassinet waiting to be dressed in Jane's baptismal gown, which her mother had, obviously, saved. Jane was pulling on her own clothes as she talked to the baby. "So you're gonna have to wear a really poofy dress today. But don't worry I'll try to keep the pictures to a minimum," she explained to her daughter.

"Not that there's anything wrong with dresses. I mean your mom looks ho…really nice in dresses," she quickly amended. "If you wanna wear dresses that's cool but just so you know you totally don't have to," Jane prattled on.

"Are you telling our daughter not to wear dresses?" Maura asked from the door. "Nah, I'm just telling her she can wear whatever she wants," Jane answered. "Except for today."

Maura moved to stand in front of the bassinet and lifted Claire out of it. She kissed her softly on the head before turning around and placing her gently on the bed. "Let's get you dressed little one." It didn't take too long to get Claire ready for the day's festivities.

When they arrived at the church Angela immediately took hold of her granddaughter, at least until the start of the ceremony. As everyone gathered around for the start of the service Jane looked around at all the faces. She felt at peace knowing all of their wonderful family and friends would look out for Claire. And even from beyond Jane knew she would have a guardian angel in Barry.

Before they knew it the invocation was being invoked. "I baptize you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit," the Priest anointed little Claire Rizzoli-Isles.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – I honestly never expected for this little story to get any response at all. You guys have been awesome!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you say…ma-ma," Jane coached her nearly one-year old daughter who sat on her stomach. Claire's inquisitive hazel eyes shone brightly as she looked at her mother. "Kiddo, we gotta win this one. Ma-ma," Jane tried again.

Still Claire continued to stare at Jane without a peep. Jane bounced her daughter lightly knowing how it thrilled her. When Claire was born it was obvious to Jane that she resembled Maura. But as she grew she became the spitting image of her brilliant mother. And it wasn't just looks either Claire's inquisitive nature had left her mother's scrambling after her on more than one occasion.

But for Jane and Maura there had never been a more joyful time in their life. For as much as Jane was initially opposed to having a baby she'd taken to motherhood with consummate ease. Strangely, it was Maura who had often admitted to feeling out of her depth with Claire. Luckily, Angela, and even Constance, was nearby to offer advice and help. And Jane was there to assure her that Claire could not possibly have a better mother. "She won the mom Lotto babe, trust me."

Maura's feeling of ineptitude didn't last long. Jane, and everyone, had seen her flourish as a mother. Naturally, the normally mild mannered Doctor Isles also developed the tiger-mom gene.

 _Jane had arrived home one afternoon to a fuming Maura and been told that there was no way in hell they were going back to the mommy-and-me class. Before the detective could even asked what had happened it all came spilling out of Maura. "Those people's children are undisciplined…and…and…ill-mannered little monsters!" she yelled._

 _Jane's eyes went wide with surprise. "Maur, what happe…" she began to ask but was cut off by her fuming wife. "One of those children bit Claire in the playpen!"_

 _"And do you know what his mother said? She laughed it off and said he'd outgrow it soon. It's just a phase," Maura imitated said mother. "I told her that a child his age should be using his verbal skills to communicate and not biting other people's children. I cited the studies too, to provide a contextual support to my reasoning." Jane nodded her agreement knowing better than to interrupt._

 _"Do you know what she said to me?! She said that Claire is not suited for their group," she said, incredulous. "Not suited?" Jane asked her brow furrowed. "Yes! Can you believe that? Anyway I told her that she was right. My daughter wouldn't bite other children because she'd be taught manners and communicated with effectively."_

 _"So I packed up Claire and we came home. We are NOT going back there," Maura finished her rant. "Are you okay babe?" Jane asked as she rubbed her wife's back._

 _Maura took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding. "You went all tiger mom on 'em," Jane told her. "Wha..I…I did," Maura realized. Jane smiled at her wife. "No one had better mess with our Claire. I'll sic you on 'em."_

Naturally, Maura was gentle and tender with Claire and reveled in the little moments spent bonding. Because Maura had been unable to breastfeed her daughter it was the time spent given her a bath or rocking her to sleep which she treasured most.

Jane still had Claire sitting on her stomach as Maura opened the front door and strode into the living room. "Mmmeh!" Claire cried as Maura came into her view. Jane shook her head with a low chuckle. She'd spent her afternoon off trying to teach Claire how to say mama with no luck. But as soon as Maura walked through the door it was Mmmeh's all over the place. They'd figured that she was probably trying to say mommy.

"Hello my angel," Maura greeted as she took Claire into her arms and kissed her chubby cheeks. She leaned down to peck Jane's lips softly. "And hello to you too."

She bounced Claire in her arm, which elicited all sorts of little sounds from the little one. "Did you have a good day my love?" Maura cooed at her. Jane smiled as she watched her wife and daughter together. "She was good mommy. Had her lunch and a nap," Jane confirmed.

Maura shifted Claire to her other arm. "Oh goodness you're getting so big baby," Maura grinned as she rubbed her nose with Claire's. It always made her squeal.

"Speaking of. Ma cornered me when I got home. Do you know she's got a whole binder dedicated to Claire's first birthday party?" Jane had seen the binder with her own eyes and she suspected that it wasn't the only one of its kind.

"She's just excited darling," Maura too had been shown the binder. They were going to have a party celebrating Claire's first birthday but Jane and Maura had decided to not go over the top. Word clearly hadn't reached Angela though. "I'll talk to her," Maura promised. "I think it's time for someone's dinner though."

As promised Maura had spoken to Angela and was somewhat surprised to learn that she had Constance's full support for a three-tiered fairy cake and several other outrageous party ideas. Thankfully, Jane and Maura had presented a united front and got the grandmothers to tone down most of their plans.

The day of Claire's birthday had arrived and the luckily the weather was doing it's bit in providing a beautiful sunny day. Perfect for a little girl's birthday celebration in the park.

Jane had left Claire, in her stroller, with Tommy and her cousin TJ before heading towards her wife and mother to help with setting up the last of the decorations. It was the one part that Angela and Constance wouldn't budge on. No gran-daughter of theirs was going to have a birthday without pink balloons. "What did you do? Buy every balloon in Boston?" Jane grouched as she tied off what she felt like was the millionth string.

Maura, who was setting out the picnic plates, glanced towards Tommy who was talking to someone on his phone. He was a relative distance from the rest of them so she couldn't hear his side of the conversation. But from his body language she could tell it wasn't a pleasant one. She scowled as she watched Tommy turn his back on Claire. She walked towards them intent on telling him off for not watching her daughter.

But as she rounded the stroller she saw it was empty. She turned towards Tommy. "Where is Claire?" Thinking that she was most likely with Korsak or Frankie. Tommy looked from Maura to the empty stroller and back to Maura. "She was right here," he said. Maura's breath caught her entire body going cold.

She looked around at their guests. None of them had Claire in their arms. "Ja…" she tried calling out for her wife but for some reason she couldn't. Tommy dropped his phone when he watched Maura struggle to breath. "Jane!" he hollered, drawing his sister's attention.

She ran over to them and took in Maura as she struggled to take a breath. She laid her hand on her wife's shoulder. "What's going on, what happened," she demanded from Tommy. "Cla…Claire," Maura got out. Jane cupped her wife's face gently. "What is it baby?"

"She's gone," Maura finally managed to say.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – My thanks to all of you are continuing to read this story. I hope you're enjoying it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gone? No…what?" Jane was clearly confused by what was happening. Either that or her brain was refusing to accept the horrifying alternative.

She held Maura, visibly in the midst of an anxiety attack, by the shoulders. "Tommy!" she yelled for her younger brother. He appeared at her side in an instant. "Janie I swear I turned my back for one second. She was right here," his explanation spilling from his mouth. By now they'd drawn a crowd of their family and friends.

"Maura darling what's the matter?" Constance asked her obviously distressed daughter. Although she didn't answer her mother it snapped her out of her own mind. She freed herself from Jane and set off in the opposite direction shouting Claire's name.

"Jane?" Korsak prompted. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Call it…" she cleared her throat. "Call it in Vince. Claire is missing." Several people gasped audibly before Frankie stepped up. "Okay everyone lets spread out and look for Claire, alright?"

Jane set off after Maura her eyes scanning urgently for her daughter. "Claire!" She could hear the panic in Maura's voice and prayed silently that it was just a very bad misunderstanding. She wrapped her hand tightly around her wife's but Maura barely registered the contact. Instead she frantically continued to yell Claire's name.

Twenty minutes later the park was teeming with police officers some of who were searching the perimeter while others interviewed other people in the area. Twenty minutes wouldn't ordinarily be considered a long time. But these were no ordinary circumstances. It was dreadfully clear now that Claire had been taken. Tommy was sitting on a park bench with TJ on his lap. His son had been playing quietly in the sandbox while he was on the phone. He'd never dreamed that turning away from his niece for a second would result in all of this.

It was nearly impossible for Jane to let her rational cop-brain take over but she knew she had to in order to recall some type of sanity. She sighed heavily as she watched her wife begin what was at least her third search of the park. It was clear though that Claire was no longer in the park.

"Maur," she tried to get her wife's attention. "Maura stop," her voice was harsh but it was the only way to get through to the frantic woman. She took her by the shoulders and looked into her panicked eyes. "She's not here baby," Jane uttered. Her stomach turned at the implication but she fought to keep from throwing up.

Maura had finally been forced to stand still by Jane and as it slowly began to sink in that Claire was missing she could feel herself begin to unravel. Her pulse quickened dramatically as her heart hammered painfully in her chest. It was as if she'd forgotten the simple task of how to breath as she struggled to take in oxygen. She reached out to steady herself against Jane as black spots began to swim in front of her.

Jane instantly recognized that Maura was having an anxiety attack and sat her down on the nearest surface, pushing her head between her legs. She helplessly rubbed Maura's back. She laid her cheek against Maura's back holding her as best she could.

"Janie." Tommy started remorse colouring his tone. But before Jane could respond to him Maura flew into him. "Why did you turn your back on her? Why?" She demanded as she pounded her closed fists into his chest. "We trusted you. We trusted you with her," she howled as Jane pulled her off him. Just as quickly as the rage had taken over it deflated as rapidly as she collapsed into heaving sobs in Jane's arms.

"Jane I'm sor…" Jane tightened her grip on Maura before turning her thunderous eyes on Tommy. "Get out of here, I don't want to see you."

Korsak cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh Jane I think it would be better if you went on home," he looked at her hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say. She took a minute but then nodded. She knew that if there were going to be any sort of communication or call it would likely go to their house.

"Vince," The plea in Jane's voice was obvious. "We'll do everything we can, I promise."

While Frankie and Nina stayed behind with Korsak the rest of their family and friends accompanied Maura and Jane to their house. They'd decided on having Claire's party at the park but they'd decorated the living room too. The pink and white balloons that had seemed so cheerful earlier in the day now seemed mocking.

Knowing what to say in this situation was impossible. Instead Angela decided to keep herself busy first brewing some tea and then slowly taking down the decorations.

Maura's mother stood in front of her. "What can I do for you darling?" Maura shook her head forlornly. "Find my daughter," she whispered a fresh trail of tears making their way down her cheeks. Constance wrapped her own daughter tightly in her arms and held her as the anguished cries wracked Maura's body.

She lifted her head from her mother's shoulder eventually but while the sobbing had subsided for the time being the desperation and fear in Maura's body was clear.

"Honey why don't you try to have some tea?" Angela offered, knowing it wouldn't soothe anything at all but feeling like she had to do something. Maura shook her head and declined the tea. "Where's Jane?" she looked around. "I'm right here Maur," Jane came down the stairs dressed in a suit and clipping her badge to her belt. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to find our daughter," she slid her gun into its holster on her hip.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Alrighty. I've read your comments and thank you for your opinions. As you will see I have changed the latest chapter to something that I hope you will enjoy more.**

 **As an aside, I truly appreciate your input and take it seriously. Please know that this is very much trial and error for me as a writer and I therefore hope you can bear with me when there are a few missteps.**

 **I hope you enjoy the (altered) chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Claire's disappeared from the park. They had no lead, no sign of the one-year-old whatsoever. Neither Jane nor Maura had slept since the nightmare began.

With all her years of experience as a cop Jane couldn't understand why they hadn't heard anything from whoever had taken Claire. No phone calls, no text, nothing. There wasn't even the smallest of hints as to who had done this. Jane and Nina had spent hours combing over footage of every available camera in the area. In a cruel twist none of the cameras had a clear view of Claire in her stroller.

They'd interviewed everyone more than once. Scrutinized the entire area with a fine toothcomb but there was nothing. Korsak had finally made her go home, threatened her was more like it. She let herself into the house and tossed her jacket onto a chair before she greeted her mother and Maura's parents. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Constance paused. "In the baby's room." Jane nodded solemnly and made her way upstairs. She pushed the door open silently. There was Maura in the rocking chair clutching Claire's blanket to her chest. Jane walked quietly into the room and knelt in front of her wife.

Maura didn't need to ask. She knew from Jane's appearance that Claire was still missing. She held Jane's head in her lap her own shoulders shaking silently. Her thoughts had tormented her incessantly. _Who would do this? Why? Where is she? Is she cold? Hungry? Afraid?...Hurt?_ Maura had long ago ceased trying to keep the thoughts out of her mind. It was no use. They'd force their way in no matter what.

"I want her back. Please bring her back," Maura pleaded brokenly. "I'm going to find her, I promise you," Jane whispered fiercely.

Jane Rizzoli had one last card to play. She scrolled through her phone's contacts and hit the call button. She had some favours she could call in and now was the time she needed to. A couple of conversations and half an hour later she'd gotten what she wanted. The held the phone to her ear as it rang. "Rizzoli?" came the answer from the other side.

"Yeah, It's me," Jane confirmed. "Look I don't have time to chit chat. I need your _kind_ of help." The line was silent. "Why could you possibly need my help Rizzoli?" A beat. "Is it Maura?" Paddy Doyle suddenly asked.

Jane hated that she had to turn to Paddy for help but she'd do it if it meant getting her daughter back. She'd do anything to make that happen. "Yes," she confirmed. "It's Maura. Claire has been taken."

While Maura's relationship with her father was barely passable there was no denying that the man loved his daughter. When he'd learned about the relationship between Maura and Jane he welcomed it. Some would say that he was even happy about it. He knew that Jane would protect Maura with her life and he'd always known that even before word of their relationship and marriage had gotten to him.

He'd also known that he has a granddaughter and though he'd never likely see her she was Maura's daughter and therefore family. He swore under his breath. "How did this happen?" He seethed. No one messed with his family. It seemed that some people had forgotten that fact and it was time that he reminded them. If they thought his incarceration meant he was out of power they had another thing coming.

Jane squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "She was taken from the park near our house," she explained. "There aren't many more details though. It's like she disappeared into thin air." Jane felt like there was something, some detail, that she was missing but for the life of her couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was because she was too emotionally involved to be one hundred per cent clear in her thinking. But it wasn't like she could shut off her emotions on this. So she needed someone who could, someone who had done it before.

"What do you need from me?" Paddy asked. "Can you uh…put the word on the street you know…to your people to start searching?" Jane shoved the uncomfortable feeling away quickly knowing that finding Claire was the most important thing and that she wouldn't let her principles stop her from doing that.

"Maybe this is connected to you somehow. It could be someone trying get to you," She bit her little hard to keep her voice from trembling. The thought of her baby being taken by some mobster was devastating. She knew they usually had no qualms about hurting people.

"I'll do everything I can," He swore. "Tell Maura…" he stopped. He knew she wouldn't want to hear from him. "Take care of her," he amended. "I will," Jane responded as the line went dead.

She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself before what she had to do next. She had to tell Maura what she did and she wasn't sure how the doctor would take it.

She walked back into Claire's nursery. Maura was still in the same place she'd left her, still clutching the baby's blanket to her chest.

Jane pulled over a chair and sat down in front of her wife. She rested her hands on her thighs and waited for Maura to meet her eyes. "I have to tell you something," she began. There was no response from Maura so Jane took it as her cue to carry on.

"I called Paddy," Jane watched as Maura's eyes widened slightly. But this was the only indication that she got that the woman in front of her was actually hearing her. "I asked for his help to find Claire."

Still Maura remained silent. "I know you don't want anything to do with him…" Jane was stopped by Maura nodding. "Good," she finally said.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – I'm happy that you've seemed to enjoy the re-write of the last chapter. Thank you so much for your continued interest and comments. Please feel free to share your thoughts, ideas, and opinions. Apologies for the delay in updating.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been hours since Jane's conversation with Paddy. But still they'd had no word from him or any of his…associates. Jane was, at the very least, relieved that Maura was on board with asking her biological father for his help.

While she knew that he would be the last person Maura would want in her life she also knew that Claire, and her safety, trumped everything else. Their parents had stuck around, resolved to lend as much love and support as they could possibly provide. But they gave the two women their space not wanting to intrude their own feelings on an already difficult situation.

Jane was absentmindedly twisting the ends of a blanket around her fingers. "Who would do this? Why would they do this?" Maura's quiet voice broke the silence. Jane sighed dejectedly. She'd asked herself the same questions a hundred times, a thousand times. She hadn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know Maur. I wish I did." Maura pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "What I don't get is why we haven't heard anything. I…It's not normal operating procedure for…kidnappers," Jane added. "I just feel like there's something I'm missing."

Maura was trying to wrack her own brain. In fact, she'd been trying to think of anything that may have been missed since this whole nightmare started. But her big scientifically trained brain was of no help. _How am I supposed to think clearly when it's my own child?_

The ringing of Jane's phone interrupted her thought. "Rizzoli" Jane answered. She listened intently to the voice on the other side. "My guys haven't found anything," Paddy informed her. "I can tell you for sure that no one in my business grabbed her." Jane closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she should've been disappointed or relieved. It was probably a bit of both. "Thanks" she whispered into the phone before disconnecting the call. She looked at the phone in her hand for a few long seconds.

"They don't know anything, do they?" Maura asked resigned. Jane shook her head. "They don't. They don't think anyone took her to try to get to Paddy." Jane rubbed her forehead exasperated at the latest news. Ever since Claire had gone missing from the park there was an overwhelming sense of panic bubbling just below the surface. She had been able to, mostly, force it down but she could slowly start it feeling to take over. She looked up at Maura who was staring down at her hands. Her mouth set in a grim line and face showing the signs of fatigue and sorrow.

Jane slipped her hand into Maura's and squeezed it tightly. She looked around the room her eyes landing on a teddy bear that had been a present from… _Kaylin._ The realization that they hadn't talked to Hope dawned on Jane but she kept her expression neutral. _She's the only person we haven't contacted. How could I be so careless?_ "Maur, I'm going to head back to the station. Go over everything again. Is there something I can get you before I leave?" _There's no need to worry her with this. It might not even lead to anything and I really don't want to get her hopes up._ Maura shook her head not making eye contact. Jane gently kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Jane headed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. "You're leaving?" Angela questioned. "Yeah Ma, I'm going to see if there's anything I missed," Jane said as she shrugged on her jacket. "Janie…" Angela started. "Ma please. I have to do this."

She got into her car and secured the safety belt before hit the speed dial on her phone. "Korsak" the detective answered. "Hey, it's me." Jane waited a beat before she continued. "I…uh…I'm heading to Hope's place. Can you and Frankie meet me there?" She asked knowing that the insinuation was automatic. "Of course Jane." There was no hesitation in the man's voice. "Korsak, lets keep this low key for now okay?" She didn't want to arrive at Hope's door with all guns blazing. "Right, we'll meet you outside."

It took a lot less time for Jane to get to Hope's house than she thought it would. She sat in the car for a minute gripping the wheel tightly until she saw Korsak's police issue sedan round the corner. She got out of the car and waited for Frankie and Korsak to join her. "Janie what're you thinking here?" Frankie questioned.

"It's just something that we haven't looked at yet. When I was home I realized we hadn't talked to her yet," Jane explained. "Come on," she started heading up the walkway not wanting to waste any more time.

She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. She knew Kaylin was in England for the semester so there was only really one person who would answer the door. She felt Frankie and Korsak's presence right behind her. A few seconds past before she rang the doorbell for a second time.

The door finally swung open to reveal Hope. Before any of them said a word Jane watched the shock dawning on Hope's face. Simultaneously Jane realized that they'd finally done something right. Jane grabbed Hope by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "Where is my daughter?" her voice laced with rage.

"Please you're hurting me" Hope pleaded. "Where is she?!" Jane bellowed. Korsak and Frankie hadn't taken long to catch on to what was happening and were standing ready to intervene if need be. "Please…" Hope continued to plead. Jane ripped her handcuffs from the loop on her belt and snapped them around Hope's wrists. "Do not let her out of your sight."

She ran up the stairs and opened the first door she came across. _Kaylin's room._ She reached for the next door. _Bathroom._ She headed further down the hallway, reaching another door and yanked it open. There on a bed, lined with pillows, lay Claire. Jane rushed forward falling to her knees next to the bed. "Bub" Jane cried. She gently caressed Claire's head rousing her from her sleep. "It's mama," she lifted Claire into her arms and held her tightly to her chest. Emotions exploded within Jane's chest as she cradled her daughter. Relief, anger, love and adrenaline all coursed through her body at the same time. She took a few deep breaths trying to slow her racing pulse. "Mommy is going to be so happy to see you my love," she cooed as she kissed the baby's soft head. She didn't appear to have any injuries but Jane knew Maura would want to the baby checked out.

She headed down the stairs with Claire in her arms smiling at Korsak and Frankie as they came into view. "Oh my God Janie. Is she alright?" Frankie asked.

"Ye…" Jane cleared her throat. "Yeah, I think so." There was something she needed to do though. She gently transferred Claire to her uncle Frankie. She turned around to face Hope.

"Why?" It was the only word Jane uttered but it was lined with barely controlled rage. "I…I just wanted Maura to come to me…to need me" Hope confessed. Jane sneered disgusted. A million things to say ran through Jane's mind. But she quickly realized that nothing she could say would be enough. Before she knew it her left fist had connected with Hope's face. Before she could go down Jane grabbed her by the shirt and got right in her face. "You're a sorry excuse for a human being. And if you _ever_ come near my family again I will kill you," Jane vowed in a deathly calm voice.

She turned to Frankie and took Claire back into her arms. She was probably holding her too tightly but there was no way she was going to let go of her. She knew they had to get Claire checked out at the hospital but she need to get to Maura first.

While Korsak had taken Hope in Frankie escorted Jane home. He opened the front door and led her into the house. Everyone gasped as soon as the bundle in Jane's arms became visible. "Oh my God!" Constance exclaimed rushing forward. "Oh baby" Angela exclaimed instantly in tears.

"Maura?" Jane asked. "She's still upstairs baby," Angela informed her not taking her eyes off Claire.

Jane headed up the stairs and towards Claire's room figuring that Maura wouldn't have moved from her spot. She was right. Maura was exactly where Jane had left her.

She walked into the room and knelt before Maura with Claire in her arms. Instantly Maura's head shot up. Her mouth dropped open but no sound escaped as she finally saw Claire in Jane's arms. She hastily wrapped her arms around Claire as her brain struggled to process what was happening. Finally it clicked. She clutched Claire to her chest desperately. "My baby" she whimpered. She rocked back and forth as sobs wracked her tired body. Jane held her family tightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – Firstly, apologies for taking in inordinate amount of time to update this story. If you're still around waiting for said update I sincerely thank you. The truth is I've been swept up is some other things that have taken my attention away from our beloved Maura and Jane. The good news is that I'm back now!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **J**

 **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or its characters**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"** **Stay close Honey," Maura cautioned her daughter. Jane cast a sideways glance at her wife as they walked hand-in-hand down the park trail. She didn't say anything and simply continued to stroll slowly while keeping an eye on their adventurous four-year-old.**

 **She never said anything when Maura cautioned Claire though. It may have been years since their daughter had been taken from them but it had been the most harrowing ordeal of their life. For that Jane fully understood Maura's overprotectiveness.**

 **"** **Look mama!" Claire squealed as she pointed to the ducks in the water. "I see them baby, we'll feed 'em later, ok?" Jane responded. Jane gently bumped her shoulder against Maura's. "Penny for your thoughts Doctor Isles." Maura had been uncharacteristically quiet on their walk. A small smile graced Maura's lips as she continued to watch Claire.**

 **"** **We're so lucky," she murmured. "We've been through a lot, but we've come out on the other end and we're so blessed," she continued. "Yeah, we are," agreed Jane.**

 **They came to a stop at their favourite bench, nestled under a vast tree, which leaves were gently fluttering in the afternoon breeze. Maura fished the bread out of her bag and speared into pieces before giving it to Claire who was excitement at feeding the ducks was barely being contained. "Mama's going to help you feed the ducks okay. Stay close to her my love," Maura gently instructed.**

 **She sat down neatly on the park bench as she watched Jane lead Claire to the water's edge. It had taken a while before they returned to this particular park, after all this is where Hope had taken Claire.**

 ** _Hope._**

 **Maura had resolved not to spend much time thinking about the woman who happened to be her biological mother. It had taken a lot for her to move on from what she'd done but she was relieved to have closed that chapter of her life.**

 ** _Hope had been taken into custody by Frankie and Korsak and summarily charged with kidnapping Claire. When Maura had learnt that it was Hope who had taken her daughter she had been blinded by rage to the point where Jane and the rest of their family had feared for Hope's safety. It had surprised Maura also to some degree. She'd never experienced such unadulterated hate and rage for another human being before. She realized though that as justified as her feelings certainly were she couldn't let them consume her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to see her," Maura stated. "Maur, I don't know if that's a good idea," Jane began. "I have to Jane. I have to say to tell her what she's done to me, to us. And I have to do it on my own terms."_**

 ** _Jane had agreed but insisted that she be right outside the room during their face-to-face meeting._**

 ** _Maura was sat behind the desk her hands clasped together as the door opened. She looked up as Hope, handcuffed, was led to the chair directly opposite her. She smiled when she saw Maura naively hoping that this was the first step towards reconciliation and repairing their relationship._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maura, it's so-" She began, a smile on her face. "Don't talk," Maura snapped. "I didn't come here to have a conversation with you." Maura said._**

 ** _"_** ** _I came here to tell you some things. After this, you'll never see me again and I never want to hear from you again."_**

 ** _Hope's mouth snapped shut._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want you to know that I find what you did inexcusable," she began. "You took my daughter from me and I cannot begin to describe what that did to Jane and I." Maura took a deep breath determined to finish what she needed to say._**

 ** _"_** ** _At first I couldn't understand how a mother could do such a thing. But then I realized that you'd never really been a mother, had that bond with a child." Tears began to trail down Hope's cheeks but Maura felt no empathy towards the woman sitting across from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You had Kaylin…but clearly, you were never truly, in your soul, a mother to her. If you were, if you truly had that bond, that deep love, you'd never do something like that. Never," Maura whispered the final word._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know what's going to happen with your case and to tell the truth I don't really care. I do care about you never coming near me or my family ever again."_**

 ** _Maura made sure she was looking Hope square in the eye when she said the next part._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whether you get jail time or get some kind of deal doesn't concern me. But you will move away from Boston as you can possibly get and you will make sure that I never see you again," Maura commanded._**

 ** _Hope opened her mouth to speak but Maura cut her off before she could utter a word. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You may have given birth to me, but you are not my mother and I am not your daughter," Maura promptly got up from the chair and walked out._**

 ** _That day she'd left many things behind in that room. She'd left the feelings of wanting to be connected to her biological mother and she left the feelings of hate and anger there too. She knew she'd never forget what had happened but she also knew she was free to move on her with life, with her family._**

 **"** **You're awfully quiet today babe. Everything alright?" Jane's voice broke her from her musings. "Everything is exactly as it should be darling," said Maura as she threaded her fingers through her wife's.**

 **Claire, sat at their feet on a picnic blanket, was babbling to her stuffed animals as Jane regarded Maura's cryptic answer.**

 **Maura smiled at Jane's inquisitive gaze already seeing the cogs churning in her wife's brain as she tried to figure out what exactly she was saying. Maura and brought their linked hands to her lips and softly kissed Jane's hand before laying it on her stomach and staring into her eyes.**

 **As realization slowly dawned in Jane's dark eyes a smile spread across Maura's face. "Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Jane.**

 **"** **I thought you'd never ask," Maura replied.**

 **A/N – And so this story comes to an end. I want to sincerely thank each and every one who's read, liked, and commented on this story. I never would've kept going if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much.**

 **I'm not sure yet if there will be a follow-up story to I Thought You'd Never Ask. If you would like there to be let me know and also please share your ideas/requests of what you would like to see is such a story.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Cam.**


End file.
